


Ang Handbook ng Tanga sa Pag-Move On

by caramiro



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: F/M, Genderbending, Other Fandoms Not Mentioned in Tags
Language: Wikang Filipino
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-30
Updated: 2017-04-30
Packaged: 2018-10-25 18:40:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 15,780
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10770111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/caramiro/pseuds/caramiro
Summary: Hindi madaling maka-move on sa isang kupal na ex. Pero kung kaya ni Kris, kayang-kaya niyo rin. || Inspired byBakit Hindi Ka Crush ng Crush Mo?





	Ang Handbook ng Tanga sa Pag-Move On

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [](http://narito-kami.livejournal.com/profile)[narito_kami](http://narito-kami.livejournal.com/). Original [here](http://narito-kami.livejournal.com/20225.html). 
> 
> Reposting from LiveJournal

Bakit nga ba nawawasak ang mga tao dahil sa pag-ibig? Simple lang ‘yan dahil meron tayong tatlong decision-making bodies: ang utak, ang puso, at ang bird. Dapat balanced ang tatlo. Kaya lang minsan, nagsasanib powersa ang heart at ang bird at nag-ku coup d'état laban sa utak. Doon nagkakanda leche-leche ang mga bagay. Di ba, pag in love ka, tanga ka?  
  
  
  
  
  
Inaayos ni Kris Wu ang sarili niya sa banyo ng restaurant. One year na pala sila ng boyfriend niyang si Chanyeol at magce-celebrate sila ng kanilang anniversary. Mukhang wapakels si Chanyeol buong gabi, pero balak ni Kris baguhin lahat iyon. Nabigyan na niya ng iPad si Chanyeol, pero wala namang regalo ito para sa kanya. Ayos lang iyon. Basta magustuhan ni Chanyeol ang pangalawang gift ni Kris…  
  
Hindi niya maintindihan kung bakit ayaw ng mga magulang at kapatid niya kay Chanyeol—guwapo naman siya, marunong mag-gitara, magaling gumawa ng kanta. May pagka-cold nga lang…  
  
Lahat ng kulot niya in place pa rin, at mukhang di naman nagalaw ang makakapal niyang kilay, at mukha namang maganda ang suot niya—kahit na hindi pinansin ni Chanyeol ito. Ayaw sana ni Kris mag-makeup, kaya lang pinilit siya ng baklitang maldita niyang kapatid na si Yixing. Para lang manahimik ang kapatid, nag-makeup na siya, kahit first time niyang magsuot nito. Kahit na sinasabi ni Yixing na mukha siyang clown, di siya naniniwala dito. Sabi naman kasi ng tatay niya, maganda naman siya. So, sino paniniwalaan niya? Ang magulang na nothing but supportive, o ang kapatid niyang baklitang maldita na feeling fashown?  
  
Para ngang wala sa mood si Chanyeol buong gabi. Ni wala ngang pakialam na nagbihis si Kris para sa kanya. The only time na nakita niyang mag-react si Chanyeol ay noong inabot niya ang iPad na regalo niya. Siguro alam na ni Chanyeol na balak niyang ibigay ang virginity niya dito at hindi mapakali. O baka, hindi lang ready si Chanyeol para dito. Oh well, papel. Let’s see where the wind blows.  
  
Nang papalabas na siya ng banyo, biglang may nakuha siyang tawag. Si Chanyeol ito! Oh no, anong sasabihin niya?  
  
“Hello, bae!” bati niya kay Chanyeol  
  
_“Kris, umalis na ako. Kuya, sa Apgujeong,”_ sabi ni Chanyeol. Narinig ni Kris na kumukuha si Chanyeol ng taxi. _“Nakikipag-break na ako sa’yo, Kris. Ang bait mo masyado. I need space.”_  
  
“Huh? Space?” tanong ni Kris. “Eh bakit? Nasaan ka ba?”  
  
Tumakbo si Kris pabalik sa table nila. Andoon pa ang kahon ng iPad na binigay niya. Inalog-alog niya ito. Wala nang laman. Punyeta!  
  
“Chanyeol!” sumigaw siya habang tumatakbo palabas ng restaurant. “CHANYEOL!”  
  
Iiyak na sana siya sa gitna ng kalsada, kung hindi lumabas ang isang waiter, na nagsabing, “Miss, ang bill niyo po.”  
  
  
  
  
So ano na ngayon ang dapat gawin ng isang wasak na puso?  
  
  


 

 

  
  
  
  
  
**UMIYAK  
Sana in private, para hindi nakakahiya**

 

 

 

So… binreak na pala siya ni Chanyeol. Hindi niya ito inaasahang mangyari. Akala pa naman niya, true love na ito. Sa lahat ng lalaking naging boyfriend ni Kris, si Chanyeol na ata ang pinakamatagal.

Habang naglalakad pauwi, napadaan siya sa Yeouido Park. Park. … Chanyeol Park. “PUTANGINA!” sumigaw si Kris, habang nagbabato ng papel sa sign ng park. “TANGINA MO CHANYEOL. IBALIK MO ANG iPad ko! MAGNANAKAW!”

 

Tumungo si Kris sa SM Entertainment, ang lugar kung saan siya nagtatrabaho. Doon, nilinis niya ang lahat ng bakas ng relasyon nila. Wala siyang pakialam kung naka puti siyang damit at heels. Tinggangal niya lahat ng mga litrato nila. Ngayong nakikita niya ulit ang mga litratong ito, siguro ngang parang hindi Masaya si Chanyeol sa piling niya. Madali lang linisin ang lugar niya, at kokonti lang naman ang mga regalong ibinigay ni Chanyeol sa kanya. Binura na rin niya lahat ng mga kantang isinulat ni Chanyeol sa computer niya.

Noong susunod na araw, namalayan niyang nakatulog na pala siya sa ilalim ng desk ng boss niyang si Sir Sehun. “Hoy! Gising ka na, Kris!” sigaw ng boses ni Sehun. Nagtataka si Kris kung paano nagkaroon ng mataas na posisyon ang lalaking ito, eh parang walang hilig sa music ang tao.

“Krissy, wake up! I need a full progress report on all of SME’s trainees by noon,” utos nito. “Dadating daw si Sir Kibum by this afternoon. May important meeting daw.”

Inaangulo na naman ni Sir Sehun ang phone niya. Marahil kukuha ng selca, kunyaring nagtatrabaho.

“Hindi ko na kaya,” sabi ni Kris. Sariwa pa rin ang breakup nila ni Chanyeol, at paano siyang kikilos, eh lahat ng nakikita niya, si Chanyeol ang nasa isip niya. “Gusto ko nang mamatay…”

“What the fuck are you talking about?” sinigaw ni Sehun. “GET OUT! AND DON’T FORGET MY BUBBLE TEA!”

 

 

Nagtipon-tipon silang lahat noong ipinatawag sila ni Sir Kibum. At this point, kahit na feeling ni Kris wasak siya sa loob, at least, napaliguan na siya ng kaibigang si Minseok na malapit lang nakatira sa SM Entertainment. Hindi alam paano siya naikaladkad ng maliit na babaeng iyon. But then again, nakakabilib ang maraming abilidad ni Minseok.

“Good morning everyone!” bati ni Kibum sa lahat ng empleyado at trainee. “I’d like to make this as quick as possible. From now on, I will no longer be holding the position of chairman of SM Entertainment. My father-in-law, Siwon Choi, the founder of this company, has relegated this position to my youngest son, Junmyeon Kim. I hope you will take care of him well.”

Tiningnan nilang maigi ang bago nilang boss. Aaminin ni Kris, may itsura. Maliit, maputi ang balat, at higit sa lahat, ang ganda ng ngiti. Parang anghel kung ngumingiti, pero ngayon, medyo mukhang kinakabahan.

“Kung kalian pa nalulugi, doon pa nagpalit ng boss,” binulong ni Ryeowook, isa sa mga composer ng kompanya.

“Nakikita ko na ‘yan dati sa mga practice room. Noong member pa ako ng SNSD, nakikita ko na ‘yan.” sagot ni Yoona, isa sa mga dance instructor/choreographer. “Siya ang bunsong apo na laging sumasama kay Sir Siwon.”

  
  
  


Mula noong dumating si Junmyeon sa kompanya, isa isa silang nababawasan. Wala pang nangyayari kung hindi ang pagsisante sa mga empleyado. Iilang mga administrative staff rin ang nawala, at nadagdagan ang trabaho ng mga nanatili sa SME.

“Gusto ko nang mamataaaaay,” umiyak si Kris habang kinakaladkad nina Ryeowook at Youngwoon papuntang opisina ni Junmyeon.

“Hindi ka tatanggalin ng Junmyeon na ‘yan,” sabi ni Minseok. “Ikaw pa! Eh, employee of the month ka na mula noong dumating ka dito sa SME three years ago!”

Narinig nilang tumawa si Sehun. “Minseok, huwag mong bigyan ng false hope si Kris.”

“Miss Wu,” bati ni Junmyeon noong iniwan na nina Ryeowook at Youngwoon silang dalawa. Hindi alam ni Kris ang nangyayari. Bahala na kung ano mangyari. Wala na siyang ganang mabuhay. Nawalan na siya ng dahilan para ipagpatuloy ang laban.

“There is no easy way to put this, pero SME is suffering financially,” sabi ni Junmyeon. “And we’re going to have to get rid of redundant staff and expendable people.”

Walang nakikita si Kris kung hindi si Chanyeol. Naririnig niya ang boses ni Chanyeol. Hindi ba inexorcise na niya ang demonyo ni Chanyeol sa opisina? Bakit andito pa siya?

“Though your records show an impressive performance, we’re going to have to give this company space.”

Space… Space… Space…

“For new personnel.”

Hindi mapigilan ni Kris ang sarili niya at sinuntok niya ang taong nasa harapan niya.

“ANG KAPAL NG MUKHA MO!” sinigaw ni Kris habang sinasapak niya ang taong nasa harapan niya. “MINAHAL KITA! MUNTIKAN KO NANG IBIGAY ANG VIRGINITY KO SA’YO! PAANO KUNG NABIGAY KO IYON?! HAH? PAANO MO ISASAULI IYON?!” sabay paghampas ng ulo ng tao sa mesang naghihiwalay sa kanila.

Hindi na niya alam ang susunod na nangyari, pero pinapalakpakan siya ng buong kompanya habang ineescort ng mga security guard paalis ng opisina.

“Go Kris!” sigaw ni Minseok. “I love you, girl!”

 

 

 

 

“Ate naman kasi,” sabi ng kapatid niyang si Yixing nang makauwi sila sa bahay. Ngayon lang niya naisip na shit, nasapak niya ang bagong CEO ang SME. Oh well, di naman masyadong kawalan iyon at tinanggalan na siya ng trabaho ni Junmyeon. Makahanap nga ng bagong papasukan.

“Kung ma-in love ka, para kang bakla. But then again, marami pa namang papable diyan. At pag nakita ko ang Chanyeol na ‘yan, jojombagin ko siyang bonggang-bongga!”

 

 

 

 

  
  
  
  
  
**MAGPAKA-BUSY.  
There is a life beyond your ex. Promise**

 

 

 

Nagliligpit si Kris ng gamit niya mula sa opisina habang naririnig niyang kinakausap ni Junmyeon ang mga natitirang empleyado ng SME. Di niya alam kung tatawa o hindi sa mga sagot ng iba. Feeling niya, ang mga tulad nina Minseok na nakakaalam naman, pero gusto lang nilang papahirapan si Junmyeon. Poetic justice kung baga.

“How are we going to rebrand SME if we don't have any active artists?!” sigaw ni Junmyeon kay Joohyun, ang bagong assistant advertising head.

“Ewan ko,” sagot ni Joohyun, habang naka-ngiti kina Kris at Ryeowook na nagpipigil ng tawa. “You might want to ask Sir Sehun, or maybe Kris. Siya ang kasama ni Sir Sehun pag humaharap sa mga artists.”

“Kris… Sinong Kris? Kanina ko pa nariring ang pangalan na iyon.”

“Si Kris! Yung…” sinuntok ni Joohyun ang hangin.

“Oh. THAT Kris,” buntonghininga ni Junmyeon.

Naglalakad na rin siyang palabas ng opisina nang marinig niyang nag-aaway sina Junmyeon at Sehun sa loob ng opisina ni Sehun.

“This company is dying,” sabi ni Sehun.

“And you don’t care about it?” tanong ni Junmyeon.

“Damn right I don’t!” sagot ni Sehun. “So why don’t you just fire me? Total, doon ka naman magaling!”

“Sehun, you still have contracts to settle. And we still have to organize that damned catalogue!”

“Ano ako? One man team?” sigaw ni Sehun. “Ba’t di mo na lang utusan si Kris? Total, mukha naman siyang alipin! Oh wait. Right. You FIRED her. Oh, poor little rich boy.”

“You can’t just walk out on me!” sigaw ni Junmyeon.

“I’m not walking out on you,” sagot ni Sehun. “I’M RESIGNING, BITCH!”

 

Shit, kailangan nang umalis ni Kris bago pa siya makita pa ni Junmyeon sa kumpanya. Malamang, masama ang loob nito sa kanya at sinuntok niya ang tao dahil tinggalan lang siya ng trabaho.

“Miss Wu!” sumigaw si Junmyeon. “I need to talk to you!”

“SHET!” sumigaw siya habang tumatakbo as fast as her unathletic legs can take her.

Nako! Ano kaya gagawin sa kanya? Tumakbo si Kris palabas ng gusali, wala nang pakialam sa mga bitbit niyang gamit. Kailangan niyang maka-iwas kay Junmyeon bago pa siya mahabol nito.

“Kris! Sandali! Mag-usap tayo!” sumigaw si Junmyeon. “Kris! Stop!”

“Sorry na, Sir! Sorry!” sumigaw si Kris habang tumatakbo

Napatigil si Kris sa takbo niya. Nakita niya si Chanyeol, may kasamang magandang babae. Kumukuha sila ng selca, gamit ang iPad na binigay niya. Wala na sana siyang iisipin, kung hindi niya nakitang nagkikipag-MOMOL si Chanyeol sa babae in broad daylight.

“Chanyeol…” umiyak siya. “iPad ko…”

Nakahabol na si Junmyeon sa kanya. “Iyan? Iyan si Chanyeol?” sabi niya habang nakaturo kina Chanyeol.

“Oo…”

Tumingin si Junmyeon kay Kris, tapos kay Chanyeol. “Mabuti na lang pala, hindi mo binigay ang virginity mo sa gagong iyan.”

Humakbang si Kris papunta kay Chanyeol, pero tinigilan siya ni Junmyeon.

“Lalapitan mo siya?”

“Oo…”

“At ano? Gagawa ka ng scandal? Malamang nasa Facebook, Twitter, at Instagram na ‘yan ng mga kaibigan niyo. Sige! Just make sure di ka mukhang nakakatawa ha!”

“Eh aong paki mo? Kakausapin ko lang siya,” sabi ni Kris habang humahagulgol. “Puwede naman niya akong mahalin ulit, kahit hindi ko ibigay ang…”

Hindi na siya makasalita at halos tinakpan na ni Junmyeon ang bibig niya at kinaladkad siyang paalis sa eksena.

  
  
  


Dalawang type lang ‘yan. Ayaw niya sa’yo. Gusto ka niya. Hindi kailanman nag-ooverlap iyon.

  
  
  


“Sabi naman nila, mabait naman daw ako,” sabi ni Kris kay Junmyeon noong naupo sila sa isang restaurant. “Pero iniiwan pa rin nila ako.” Humagulgol siya, wala na siyang pakialam kung may poise pa siya o wala.

“Putanginaaaaaaa”

Hinihimas lang ni Junmyeon ang likod niya bago sinabing, “Kris, may proposal ako para sa’yo. Kita mo siya?” tanong ni Junmyeon habang itinuturo ang isang magandang babaeng naglalakad sa harapan nila. “I can turn you into that.”

Umiling si Kris. Asa pa siya. Hopeless case na siya.

“I can turn you into someone more exciting. Someone sexier.”

“Hah?”

“Men will fall in love with you, but you will learn to love like a man,” sabi ni Junmyeon habang ngumingiti. “Para sa huli. Hindi ikaw ang iiyak.”

“Hindi na ako iiyak?”

“Hindi ka na iiyak.”

“At ano kapalit?”

“Simple lang ‘yan. Tutulungan kitang ayusin ang buhay mo. Tulungan mo akong ayusin ang SME. We need someone who knows the company very well! Someone who…”

“Sir, babayaran mo pa rin ako dito di ba?”

“Oo naman! Deal?” sabi ni Junmyeon habang inaabot ang kamay.

“Deal.”

  
  
  


 

 

  
**HUMANAP NG KARAMAY  
Di ka nag-iisa**

 

 

 

Tumungo sila sa gusaling kung saan mahahanap ang condo ni Kai. Nang makarating sila sa kuwarto ni Kai, kumatok si Junmyeon. “Kung mapapirma natin si Kai, madali nang kausapin ang mga ibang artists natin.”

“O, eto,” sabi ni Junmyeon habang inaabot ang suot niyang shades kay Kris. “Para hindi naman magmukha kang nakakahiya sa harap ng mga client.”

“HEARTBROKEN AKO, DI BA?” halos isigaw ni Kris.

Umirap si Junmyeon, habang pinipindot ang timbre ng condo unit. “Pero hindi kailangan malaman ng buong mundo iyon, di ba?”

Wala nang masabi si Kris at bumukas ang pinto, isang babaeng matangkad na payat at pula ang mahabang buhok ang lumabas.

“Oh! Kris, andyan ka pala!” bati nito paglabas niya ng kuwarto, may dala-dalang tray. “Kasama niyo ba si Sir Sehun? Kasi humihingi siya ng meeting mamaya.”

“Hi Taemin! Kamusta na po kayo?” bati ni Kris. “Ito nga pala ang bagong CEO namin, si Junmyeon Kim. Anak at kapalit ni Sir Kibum.”

“Nice to meet you, sir! Hmmm,” pinagmasdan ni Taemin si Junmyeon mula ulo hanggang paa. “Guwapo, check! Matipuno, check! Maganda ang ngiti, check! Mabango, check! Kaya lang di gaanong katangkad, pero keribells lang!”

“Taemin naman,” bati ni Kris habang sinusubukan pigilin ang tawa habang nakasimangot si Junmyeon noong binati ang kakulangan niya sa tangkad. “Hindi lahat ng lalaki basketbolista/football player/model tulad ng Minho mo.”

“Well, kung sa bagay. You can’t have it all,” sagot ni Taemin sabay hair-flip bago naging seryoso ang mukha. “Napadaan kayo?”

“Kakausapin kasi namin si Kai tungkol sa contract niya,” sagot ni Junmyeon. “Hindi na namin kasama si Sehun, by the way.”

Habang nag-uusap ang dalawa, napalingon si Kris sa tray na inilabas ni Taemin. “Hah? Bakit ang daming basag na baso at bote dito?”

Napa-buntonghininga na lang si Taemin. “Hay nako. Medyo, _wasak_ pa rin kapatid ko. Ay, speaking of my brother, wait lang. Tingnan ko kung ayos na siya. Sige, dito muna kayo sa sala.”

Nang umalis si Taemin sa kuwarto, biglang tiningnan ni Junmyeon si Kris at sinabing, “Do you follow Kai?”

Lumaki ang mata ni Kris sa tanong na ito. “Sir, alam kong seryoso ako sa trabaho ko, pero di ako stalker!”

Imbis na manahimik si Junmyeon, inirapan lang niya si Kris. “Follow him on Twitter ang ibig kong sabihin, Kris.”

“Hindi. Wala naman akong Twitter. Aanhin ko naman iyon?”

“Eh Instagram, meron ka ba?”

“Wala rin. ‘Yoko ngang magpaka-sell out.”

“Please tell me may Facebook ka, Kris.”

“Hoy, Sir Junmyeon, naman. Di ako ganoong ka-out of touch sa mundo. Meron akong FB,” banat ni Kris. “Wala lang ako masyadong friends doon.”

“My God, Kris. Requirement sa trabaho mo ang maging updated sa mga worldwide trends. Hindi mo ba alam na heartbroken si Kai ngayon? At usap-usapan ‘yan sa mga social networking sites?” bulong ni Junmyeon. “‘Move on, Kai’,‘Bitter si Kai’, ‘Grow up, Kai’, ‘Dancer in Distress’ lahat ‘yan trending topic dito at worldwide!”

Mukhang hindi pa tapos si Junmyeon, pero biglang narining nila ang tinig ni Taemin muli. “Kris, Sir Junmyeon, I give you Kai!”

Ang tagal na mula noong huling nakita ni Kris si Kai. Grabe ang ipinayat ni Kai, at sa unang pagkakataon, balot na balot ito sa damit. Kadalasan kasi, may pagka-hubadero itong si Kai tuwing sumasayaw. Ngayon, naka-jacket siyang itim, pantalon na itim, at tsinelas. May shades siyang suot, marahil para itago ang namamagang mata.

“Ate Taem,” bulong ni Kai. “Pahingi ng chicken.”

“Hoy, kapatid mo ako, hindi yaya. Umayos ka nga diyan, Jongin,” banat ni Taemin habang dinampot ang basket ng fried chicken sa harapan ng kapatid.

Lumaki ang mata ni Kris. Sa lahat ng pagkakataong nagkasama sila nila Kai at Taemin, ngayon lang nila narinig tawagin ni Taemin ang kapatid gamit ang tunay niyang pangalan. Hindi magugulat si Kris kung sasapakin ni Taemin ito sa inis balang araw.

Mukhang hindi rin niya pinakikinggan ang mga sinasabi ni Sir Junmyeon at panay ang kain ng chicken nito.

“Di ko pa yata kayang isipin ito…” sabi ni Kai.

“Uhm, excuse me?” tanong ni Junmyeon, habang nakatingin kay Taemin.

Tumayo si Kai mula sa kinauupuan. Akala ni Kris na mag-wowalk-out ang lalaki, pero di niya inasahan ang susunod nitong gagawin.

 _"Nang ika’y ibigin ko_  
_Mundo ko’y biglang nagbago_  
_Akala ko ika’y langit_  
_Yun pala’y sakit ng ulo_  
_Sabi mo noon sa akin_  
_Kailan may di mag babago_  
_Naniwala naman sa iyo_  
_Ba’t ngayo’y iniwan mo_ ”

Hawak ni Kai ang chicken drumstick na kinakain niya parang microphone. Tiningnan niya ang mga mukha ni Taemin at Sir Junmyeon, na para bang di nila alam kung sila’y naaaliw o naiinis. Bakit pa kasi kailangan itong kantang ito ang pinili ni Kai?

“Theme song ko kay Chanyeol ito,” bulong ni Kris sa sarili niya. Sasabayan na niya sana si Kai, kung hindi para sa kamay ni Sir Junmyeon sa kanyang braso.

“Kris, huwag,” bulong ni Sir Junmyeon, habang lalong humigpit ang kapit sa kanya.

Napabuntong hininga si Kris at pinagmasdan niya ulit si Kai, na mukhang nagmamash-up ng dalawang kanta. Naman oh, kailangan sapul pa rin sa nararamdaman ni Kris ang mga piniling kanta ni Kai.

_“Nang ma-in love ako sa 'yo kala ko'y pag-ibig mo ay tunay_   
_Pero hindi nagtagal lumabas din ang tunay na kulay_   
_Ang 'yong kilay mapagmataas at laging namimintas_   
_Pero sarili kong pera ang iyong winawaldas_   
_Para kang sphinx, ugali mo'y napaka-stinks_   
_Kung hiyain mo 'ko talagang nakaka-shrink_   
_Girlie biddy bye bye, don't tell a lie_   
_Bakit mo ako laging dini-deny”_

“Bahala na,” binulong ni Kris sa sarili niya bago tumayo at lumapit kay Kai. Inakbayan siya ng lalaki, habang inaabutan siya ng chicken drumstick na puwedeng microphone.

_“Di mo alam dahil sa yo_   
_Ako’y hindi makakain_   
_Di rin makatulog_   
_Buhat ng iyong lokohin_   
_Kung ako’y muling iibig_   
_Sana’y di maging katulad mo_   
_Tulad mo na may pusong bato!”_

Wala nang pakialam si Kris sa kung ano man ang sasabihin ni Sir Junmyeon. Palibhasang pusong-bato ito, kaya’t ganyan na lang siya kung makapigil kay Kris, tapos etong si Taemin, perfect ang love life. Si Kai ang unang taong kilala niyang talagang nakakaintindi ng kanyang nararamdaman mula noong nag-break sila ni Chanyeol. Basta, ang alam niya, pareho sila ni Kai na heartbroken at kailangan nilang ilabas ito. Mahirap ang magbuhos ng hugot at sama ng loob mag-isa, at lalong mas mahirap makahanap ng karamay. Palibhasa, lahat ng tao, gusto ka nang mag-move on agad. Eh paano ka naman uunsad kung ayaw ka nilang damayan sa oras ng kadiliman? Hindi ba puwedeng may period of mourning bago mag-move on nang tuluyan?

_“Buhay ko ay nag-iba simula nang makilala ka_   
_Every hour, every minute, nais kang makita_   
_Halos 'di kumain makausap lang sa phone_   
_Between you and me until the break of dawn”_

“Sabay natin tapusin ito, Kris!” sigaw ni Kai, na ngayon sumasayaw-sayaw na rin pag si Kris ang nagra-rap.

_“(Stupid) Love, soft as an easy chair_   
_(Stupid) Love, fresh as the morning air_   
_(Stupid) Love, love that is shared by two_   
_(Stupid love) I have found in you”_

Nang matapos nina Kris at Kai ang kanta, inakap nang mahigpit ni Kai si Kris habang umiiyak. Habang hinihimas ni Kris ang likod ng Jongin, biglang naalala niya ang mga pinayo sa kanya ni Sir Junmyeon.

“Alam mo, Kai,” sabi niya habang inaakbayan ang lalaki. Sana maging effective sa bata ang unti-unting gumagana sa kanya. “May nagsabi sa akin na ‘Hindi na ako iiyak’ at pinapaniwalaan ko iyon. Repeat after me: Hindi na ako iiyak.”

“Hindi na ako iiyak?” binulong ni Kai habang nakatingin sa sahig.

“Oo! Hindi ka na iiyak.”

“Hindi na ako iiyak?”

“Hindi ka na iiyak,” sagot ni Kris.

Mukhang unti-unting naniniwala si Kai sa mga sinasabi niya.

“Hindi na ako iiyak?”

“Hindi ka na iiyak,” sagot ni Taemin mula sa couch.

“Hindi na ako iiyak.”

“Hindi ka na iiyak!” tugon ni Junmyeon.

“Hindi na ako iiyak.”

“ISIGAW MO, KAI!”

“HINDI NA AKO IIYAK!” sumigaw si Kai sa bintana.

Nang maging kalmado na si Kai, inakap niyang muli si Kris, pero ngayon, nakangiti na ang rapper/dancer.

“Salamat, Ate Kris. After one year ng breakup namin, ikaw lang talaga ang nakakaintindi sa akin,” bulong nito. “Si Ate Taemin, feeling ko naiinis na sa akin kahit na pinagpapasensyahan niya ako, tapos lahat ng tao tinatawag akong ‘Dancer in Distress. Di lang naman ako robot para pagnasahan ng mga babae at mga baklang tulad ko. Tao rin naman ako ah… Nagmamahal at nasasaktan… Salamat talaga, Ate Kris.”

May narinig siyang umubo sa likod nila. Nakita nila si Sir Junmyeon, na may hawak na folder. “Ayoko manira ng moment… pero… tungkol sa kontrata mo, Kai?”

Nagtinginan ang magkapatid. “Pag-iisipan ko po muna ito, Sir Junmyeon,” sagot ni Kai, habang tinatanggap ang folder kay Junmyeon.

“Sige, Kai, Taemin. We’ll call you back in a week regarding the contract.”

“Sige po! Mauna na kami,” sabi ni Kris nang umalis sila ni Junmyeon sa condo ng magkapatid. Nagdadasal siya na sanang makahanap si Kai ng taong magpapaligaya sa kanya.

“KRIS! WHERE’S MY BUBBLE TEA?!”

Lumingon silang dalawa at nakita nila si Sehun na papasok ng building na may bagong kasamang lalaki.

“Uh… Sir Sehun,” bati ni Kris, nararamdaman niyan ang biglang pagka-awkward sa dating amo.

“I miss you, Kris. Wala na akong inaaway ngayon. Oh, so you’re working for Junmyeon now?” tanong nito na para bang nandidiri kay Junmyeon.

“Yes.”

Hindi nila alam kung anong nakakatawa pero biglang tumawa si Sehun. “Nice move, Kuya Junmyeon,” bati nito habang inaakbayan si Junmyeon. “She’s exactly what idiots like you need. Magaling siya, sobrang pangit lang.”

Tinanggal ni Sehun ang braso sa mga balikat ni Junmyeon at naglakad papunta sa condi unit nina Kai. “Why do you even care, Sehun?” tanong ni Junmyeon.

“I don’t,” sabi ni Sehun naka-ngisi “I just like ruining your day. Bye losers!”

Nagbuntonghininga na lang si Junmyeon at naglakad paalis. “Let’s go,” bulong nito kay Kris, pero hindi gumalaw si Kris dahil may iniisip siya.

“Kris?”

“Pangit ba talaga ako, Sir?”

 

 

 

 

 

  
  
  
  
  
**MAGPA-MAKE OVER  
Hindi ito laging effective, pero at least, magagandahan ka sa sarili mo ulit**

br />

 

 

“Good job kay Kai last week, Kris,” bati ni Junmyeon habang kumakain sila ng tanghalian sa malapit na mall. Mamahalin ang restaurant, pero libre daw ni Junmyeon, kaya siya na rin daw bahala sa order nilang dalawa.

“Pero seryoso. Kung ma-convince nating si Kai na pumirma ulit sa atin, madali nang kausapin ang ibang artists natin…”

Napangiti si Kris. Ito ang unang pagkakataong nakita niyang masaya si Junmyeon. “Sir Junmyeon naman, sus. Wala iyon. All part of the job lang.”

“Which leads me to another topic,” sabat ni Junmyeon. “Wala ka ba talagang magagawa sa buhok at damit mo, Kris?”

“Excuse me, Sir Junmyeon. Eto na yata ang best look ko!”

Bago pa makatugon doon si Junmyeon, narinig ni Kris na nag-ring ang cellphone niya.

“Ba’t kaya tumatawag ang baklitang maldita?” bulong nito sa sarili bago sagutin ang tawag.

_“Hi Ate. Nasaan ka?”_

“Hoy, Yixing. Umayos ka nga. Kumakain ako kasama ng boss ko.”

_“Ah, ganoon ba? Asan nga?”_

“Kasama ang boss ko! Ang kulit mo! Bakit ba?!”

 _“Weh, di nga. Sinungaling ka!”_ at nakaramdam si Kris ng kurot si gilid.

Nakita ni Kris na nasa likuran niya ang nakababatang kapatid kasama ng mga kaibigan nito. _“Diyos ko, anong ginawa ko para parusahan mo akong ganito?”_ inisip ni Kris.

“ARAY. PUNYETA—Anong ginagawa mo dito?” tinanong niya sa kapatid.

Hindi siya pinansin nito at dumiretso agad kay Junmyeon. “Hi, I’m Yixing, Kris’ younger sister, although I look like her brother. This is Taozi and this is Lulu. And you are?” Nakapamewang si Yixing habang ang isang kamay hawak ang kanyang bubble tea.

“Kim Junmyeon. Nice meeting you,” sagot nito habang nakipagkamay sa kapatid.

“Junmyeon, huh?” sagot ni Yixing. “Can I just say, mas hot ka kay Kuya Chanyeol by a long shot although maliit ka.”

“Lord, kunin niyo na ako…” binulong ni Kris sa sarili habang ninanais na lunukin na lang siya ng sahig at hindi na magpakita muli. Buti na lang hindi naman mukhang na-offend si Sir Junmyeon. Kung mawalan siya ng trabaho dahil sa katarantaduhan ni Yixing, babarilin ni Kris kapatid niya pag-uwi nila sa bahay.

Nanahimik na lang si Kris kumain kasama nina Lulu at Taozi imbis na pakinggan kung ano man ang pinag-uusapan nina Junmyeon at Yixing. Marahil kung ano-anong sinasabi na ni Yixing tungkol sa kanya. Palibhasa madulas ang dila ng kapatid niya. Balang araw, siya na talaga ang magsasabi sa mga magulang nila ang tunay na katauhan ng kapatid niyang ‘yan.

“Actually, Sir, tama kayo tungkol sa Ate ko,” biglang narinig ni Kris.

“HOY. ANO ‘YAN?” sinigaw ni Kris, walang pakialam kung sino ang nakakakita sa kanila.

Inirapan lang siya ng nakababatang kapatid habang nakahawak sa mga braso ni Kris sina Taozi at Lulu.

“Wala lang. Sinasabi ko lang kay Sir Junmyeon na ako mas maganda sa ating dalawa, Ate. Totoo naman 'di ba?” sagot nito bago tumingin kay Sir Junmyeon ulit.

“Anyway, Sir, as I was saying, tama kayo tungkol sa istura ni Ate. Ang problema, ako lang ang may angal tungkol dito. Sina Mama at Papa, OK lang silang ganyan si Ate. At wala namang gustong mamintas sa kanya sa mga kapitbahay namin kasi siya ‘yung mabait sa aming dalawa.”

“Ang bastos mo talaga, Yixing. Humanda ka pag-uwi natin,” bulong ni Kris habang nilalamon ang steak niya.

Hindi na nakatingin si Junmyeon sa kapatid. Instead, may kinukuha ito sa pitaka niya. Lumaki ang mata ni Yixing nang iniabot ni Junmyeon sa kanya ang isang itim na credit card.

“Yixing. Since pareho ang iniisip natin, you know what to do. Here’s my card,” sabi ni Junmyeon. Mukhang hindi pa siya tapos at may kinukuha pa siya. Isang calling card naman. “Look for Baekhyun Byun. Tell her _Code Lightswitch Dance; Suho has come to collect his payment._ ”

“Aba, may code talagang nalalaman, pero sige, Sir. We’ll do our best!”

“I know you’ll do well. And make sure i-confiscate niyo phone ng Ate mo. Ayokong guluhin niya ako hanggang tapos na kayo.”

“Sir! Yes, Sir!” sagot nina Yixing, Lulu, at Taozi habang sumaludo sabay kindat.

“Tara?” tanong ni Junmyeon.

May masamang pangitain si Kris kung sila tutungo, pero ayaw niya munang isipin. Nagkatotoo nga ang mga hinala niya nang tumigil sila sa harapan ng isang shop.

“At anong ginagawa natin dito?” tinanong ni Kris kay Junmyeon na mukhang iiwanan siya doon.

Tumawa lamang si Junmyeon. “Good luck and have fun, Kris. Huwag kang tatawag hanggang tapos ka na. Kung may emergency, bahala na si Yixing sa’yo.”

“SIR NAMAAAAAN” sigaw ni Kris nang kumaway si Junmyeon at umalis.

“Hoy Sir Junmyeon!” sigaw ni Kris sa paalis na amo. “Huwag mo akong iwan kasama ng mga baklitang ‘to!” Nakaturo siya sa kapatid na nakikipag-usap sa manager ng tindahan at ang mga kaibigan nitong tumitingin ng damit. “Kung ano pa ang gawin nila sa akin!”

“Ate, stop, please,” sabi ni Yixing habang sinampal ang ate. “Nakakahiya ka na, at besides, di ka naman namin kakatayin.”

Tumingin siya kina Taozi at Lulu na nakahanda nang iawat silang magkapatid kung may mangyari, si Taozi mas malapit sa kanya habang si Lulu nasa tabi ni Yixing. Sana mabibilis sila kumilos at balak niyang sakalin ang kapatid.

Nakarinig siya ng high heels na tumutunog sa sahig. Napatingin sila sa bagong dating na akala mong rumarampa sa Fashion Week. Maliit na babae na akala mong model kasi parang bagong pa-style ng mahabang buhok nito. Tapos ang suot, itim na crop top, puting shorts, at sobrang taas na takon. Pero ang pinakakapansin-pansin ang kanyang makapal na eyeliner. In fairness kay ate, bagay naman sa kanya. Feeling ni Kris kung siya nagsuot niyan, pagtatawanan lang siya. Besides, baka patayin siya ni Papa.

“Hi, I’m Baekhyun Byun. I’ll be your stylist and makeup artist for today.” bati ng babae, naka-ngiti sa kanila. “Which one of you is Kris?”

Naaartehan si Kris sa boses niya, pero mukhang ayos lang kina Yixing, so hindi na siya aangal.

“Kris,” sabi niya, inaabot ang kamay kay Baekhyun.

“Kris…” inulit ni Baekhyun na nakatingin sa kanya mula ulo hanggang paa. Kahit na mas maliit si Baekhyun (with heels na ‘yan ah!), feeling ni Kris na nanliliit siya.

Nagbuntonghininga na lang si Baekhyun. “Look like we have A LOT of work to do.”

Habang kinakaladkad si Kris ng kapatid sa iba’t-ibang shop, kailangan pa niyang pakinggan ang pagdadakdak ng stylist. Bakit ba kasi kailangan may problema ang mga tao sa itsura niya? Nagagawa naman niya nang maayos ang trabaho niya. Pagbibigyan na nga lang niya sina Yixing at Junmyeon para wala nang away.

“Ano ‘yan?!” tanong ni Kris. Hindi niya type ang hawak ni Baekhyun. Ang laswa tingnan, lalo na’t kita ang tiyan niya sa top at mukhang pantulog pa ang pantalong hawak ni Baekhyun.

“Damit, Ate. Duh,” sagot ni Yixing. “Suotin mo kasi.”

“Naman oh,” bulong ni Kris sa sarili habang tinutulak siya ni Taozi sa dressing room.

“Uy! I like it!” sagot ni Yixing nang lumabas si Kris sa dressing room. “Teka, kunan kita para makita ni Sir Junmyeon!”

“HAH?!” tanong ni Kris habang kinukunan siya ng kapatid.

“For something a little bit more corporate, throw on a blazer as it automatically adds sophistication to any outfit.” sabi ni Baekhyun, habang inaabutan si Kris ng panibagong damit. “Make sure you have one in several colors: a black one for high-profile formal meetings; a white one for something a little less uptight, and a few colored ones for daily use. Colorful blazers pair well with all your work-wear staples.”

“Sakto! Meron akong lumang striped na blazer na ni-retire ni Tita Liyin!” napa-ngiti si Kris. “At least di na ako gagastos.

If anything, sobrang worth it ang naging itsura nina Baekhyun at Yixing nang marinig nila ang mga salitang “pamana,” “Tita,” at “retired.”

“Oh no, you don’t, Kris,” sabi ni Baekhyun na parang nagbabanta sa buhay niya. “I don’t like the sound of that. In fashion, anything that has the combination of “aunt,” “retired,” and “hand-me-down” usually does not bode well. Trust me.”

“Oo nga, Ate. Besides, ang cha-chaka ng mga bigay ni Tita Liyin ‘no,” sagot ni Yixing, habang nakasimangot. “Anyway, bagay sa’yo ang sleek, elegant, high fashion! Sayang ‘yang tangkad mo. Ilabas mo ang inner supermodel mo, sissums! Something along the lines of Alexander McQueen o Marni. Di ba, Ate Baekhyun?

“Hay nako, Xing. Masyadong sosy ang ang taste mo,” sabi ni Taozi habang may hawak na leopard-print na shorts para kay Kris. “Mas bagay kay Ate Kris ang loud, colorful na prints! Kasi ganoon naman ang sense of humor niya. Medyo malabo, pero once ma-gets mo, sobrang agaw-pansin. Parang Versace lang!”

“Hindi!” sabi ni Lulu na may bitbit na sunglasses. “Alam niyo namang may pagka-old fashioned si Ate Kris, so why not let her go retro? Think 60s mod fashion, di ba? Ala Saint Laurent or Gucci fall/winter 2014! It’s vintage enough to suit Ate Krissy’s personality and puwede ring colorful enough without being too obnoxious!”

Sumasakit ang ulo ni Kris sa pagdadakdak ng kapatid at mga kaibigan nito. Halos mag-walk out na siya sa shop, kung hindi niya naramdaman ang malambot na kamay nii Baekhyun.

“Kris, alam mo… I can dress you up as they wish, pero ang pinaka-importante sa lahat,” bulong ni Baekhyun. “What do _you_ want?”

Ito na ata ang unang pagkakataong hindi nainis o nartehan si Kris sa boses ni Baekhyun buong araw.

“Ikaw bahala,” patampong sinabi ni Kris na halos nakasimangot na. “Wala naman akong alam sa fashion o styling. Daming rules.”

Narinig niya ang mahinang tawa ni Baekhyun. “Kris, kahit na maraming dos and don’ts ang pagdadamit, the most important thing is that it reflects your best self, while being appropriate for the occasion or purpose. So, kahit anong sabihin ng lahat—mapa-Yixing o kahit si Junmyeon, ikaw pa rin ang masusunod. Say the word, and I’ll do it.”

Biglang napaisip si Kris. Ito ang unang pagkakataong hindi siya nainis sa mga taong matagal na siyang pilit na pinapag-ayos. Wala naman kasi siyang nakikitang kailangan ayusin dati, pero mula noong nag-break sila ni Chanyeol, napag-isipan din niya na kulang pala ang pagiging totoo sa sarili mo. Minsan, kailangan mo rin makibagay sa standards ng ibang tao, lalo na sa itsura mo.

“Uhm… siguro… I’d like to still look like me, only better,” inamin ni Kris sa sarili niya at kay Baekhyun. “I mean, simpleng tao lang naman akong mahilig sa music at gusto ko komprotable ako sa mga sinusuot ko. Di naman ako ang tipong magsusuot ng mga suot mo, Baekhyun… Gets ba?”

Hindi inasahan ni Kris ang ngiti ni Baekhyun. Akala niya imposibleng gawin siyang matinong tao ng maarteng stylist.

“Malamang ‘di mo carry mag-crop top. Kung shorts nga, mukhang di ka comfy—kahit na mahaba ang legs mo,” sabi ni Baekhyun, na mukhang biglang nawalan ng problema. “Pero I think I know what style suits you! Tara!”

Sinundan ni Kris si Baekhyun at tinitingnan lang niya kung ano-ano ang mga kinukuha ng babae. Isang printed na maxi dress, isang malambot na knitted sweater, at ankle boots ang inabot ni Baekhyun sa kanya. Tingnan ni Kris nang maigi ang mga damit bago siya pumasok sa dressing room at sinuot ang mga ito.

Paglabas niya, mukhang pinapaliwanag ni Baekhyun ang peg kina Yixing. “Pinili ko ang boho chic style para sa kanya since mukhang mahilig siya sa flowy and malambot na tela. Besides, komportable siya na hindi masyadong revealing. Parang Valentino spring/summer RTW. So, what do you think?” tanong ni Baekhyun nang mapansin niyang nasa labas na si Kris.

Napa-ngiti si Kris kay Baekhyun at sabay thumbs up dito. “This is so my style.”

“Teka! Mas maganda ang outfit mo with this,” sabi ni Baekhyun habang sinusuotan ang braso ni Kris ng cuff na gawa sa kahoy. “When it comes to bohemian jewelry, the more unique, the better. Find pieces made from natural elements like wood, coral, turquoise, feathers, or even suede.”

Ngayong alam na nila ang style ni Kris, mukhang napadali ang buhay ng iba at panay bili nila ng mga maxi skirt, maxi dress, mga knitted na sweater at jacket, floppy hat, mga materyales panggawa ng kung ano-anong head wrap, scarf, flared na pantalon, tunic blouses, gladiator sandals, ankle boots, at kung ano-anong accessories, mukhang natapos na rin sila sa wakas.

Akala na Kris tapos na iyon at pagod na pagod na siya kahit masaya naman siya sa mga pinamili nila. Mabuti na lang at si Sir Junmyeon ang magbabayad ng mga ito at ayaw niyang isipin magkano ang kanilang nagastos. “Now we’re done with clothes, let’s work on makeup next,” sabi ni Baekhyun pagpasok nila sa isang salon.

Ayaw na ayaw pa naman ni Kris ang pumasok sa mga parlor, tapos heto pa, kinaladkad siya ni Baekhyun sa isang mamahaling salon. Habang mukhang sumalangit na sa tuwa sina Yixing sa mga libreng beauty tips na ibinibigay ni Baekhyun sa kanila, feeling naman ni Kris, kalbaryo ang kanyang pagdadaanan.

“ Ano nga ba ang skincare regimen mo? Since mukha ng inaalagaan mo naman ang balat mo, I guess di mo masyadong kailangan ng makapal na makeup,” sabi ni Baekhyun. “Ayos ka na sa CC cream, BB cream, eyeliner, mascara, at lipstick.”

“Ah, Safeguard lang.” sagot ni Kris.

“Seryoso? Wala ka man lang toner o moisturizer? Nako. Magbagong buhay ka na. Kailangan mo ng at least tatlong steps sa skin-care regimen mo: cleansing, toning, at moisturizing. Kung madalas ka sa araw, huwag mong kalimutang maglagay ng sunblock, at gumamit ka ng products na may SPF.”

Habang pagpapa-manicure ang kapatid (“Ooooh! Parang gusto ko ng unicorn nail art. Kaya po ba?” narinig niyang tinatanong ng kapatid sa naaaliw na manicurista), inupo naman siya ni Baekhyun sa harapan ng isang malaking salamin.

“Bakit kasi ang tangkad mo, Kris. Baba ka ngang konti!” sabi ni Baekhyun.

“Ano ‘yang hawak mo?” tinanong ni Kris at may sinulid na hawak si Baekhyun.

“We’ll be threading your eyebrows,” sagot ni Baekhyun, habang nakataas ang isang kilay. “Is there a problem?”

Lumaki ang mata ni Kris sa takot. “HUWAG. THESE WERE A GIFT FROM MY GRANDFATHER,” sabi ni Kris sa boses na feeling niyang pang-telenovela.

Mukhang di ito umepekto kay Baekhyun na mukhang nagpipigil ng tawa lamang. “Well, these have to go, baby.”

Tinanggap na lang ni Kris ang kanyang kapalaran. Hinayaan na lang niyang bawasan ang kanyang kilay, sa gitna ng pagpipigil ng luha dahil masakit magpa-thread ‘no!

Hindi lang iyon ang pinagdaanan niya at ang dami pa niyang nakitang mga instrumento, at naamoy niya ang nakakabuwisit na amoy ng dye na ginagamit ni Yixing kung nagkukulay ng buhok. Nakita rin niyang nilalagyan siya ng manicure. Mabuti na lang at simpleng peach na nail polish lang ang nilagay sa kanya. Mambabaril siya ng tao kung ginawa sa kanya ang mga nail art na gustong-gusto ng kapatid.

Matapos ng forever (at least sa pananaw ni Kris), nakita na rin niya ang sarili niya sa salamin. Tama nga ang hinala niya at may dye na ginamit, at ngayon BLONDE na siya, (“Patay ako kay Papa nito,” bulong niya kay Yixing na ngayon shocking pink ang buhok.) at medyo wavy na ang buhok niya imbis na ang dating stick straight na halos alambre na. In fair, mas mukhang malambot at shiny na ang buhok niya. At ang kilay rin niya, grabe ang binawasan sa kanya at ngayon may hugis na. Mabuti naman at simple lang ang makeup niya, at tamad pa rin siya at heart… kahit anong ayos ang gawin sa kanya.

“Anyway I guess my work here is done,” sabi ni Baekhyun mukhang napagod, pero ang laki ng ngiti niya. “I think we did a pretty good job, guys. Kris, tandaan mo, hindi facial wash ang Safeguard, ok?”

Hindi mapigilan ni Kris ang tawa habang inaakap si Baekhyun. “Maraming salamat, Baekhyun.”

“No problem. If you have any questions, or just want a shopping buddy, tell me!” sabi ni Baekhyun. “And that goes for you too,” dagdag niya habang nakatingin kina Yixing.

Nakita ni Kris na may tinatagawan si Yixing. “Hi Sir Junmyeon, tapos na po kami,” bati nito sa cell phone. “Oh? Andito kami sa fifth floor, sa may H&M. Ay! Wait! We can see you, Sir! SIR!”

Biglang may lumingon at naglakad patungo sa kanila. Naka-ngiti si Junmyeon na parang tulala. Pinagmamasdan niya si Kris mula ulo hanggang paa, at hinihimas na lang ni Kris ang braso niya para pigilan ang tumutubong goosebumps. At di pa tumutulong ang hiyawan nina Yixing, Taozi, at Lulu.

“Sir? Di pa kayo nakakita ng tao dati?” tanong ni Kris kay Junmyeon.

“Sir, card niyo po,” bati ni Yixing, habang inaabot ang card ni Junmyeon. “Uh? Sir? _SIR?_ ” bati nito noong hindi siya pinansin dahil nakatingin pa rin kay Kris.

“Ah, thanks, Yixing,” sabi niya habang binabawi ang card.

“Very good kami, ‘no?”

“Oo. Excellent job, Yixing.”

“Ay! Very good daw tayo! Apir!”

Nang matapos mag victory high-five ang tatlo, dagdag ni Yixing, “Anyway, since tapos na ang fairy godmother gig namin, at may lakad pa kami so alis na kami. Sir, kayo na bahala sa Ate ko. Byeeee!”

“HOY YIXING!” sigaw ni Kris sa paalis na kapatid. “UGH. Kukuha na lang ako ng taxi.”

“You will do no such thing. May pupuntahan pa tayo.”

“Hah? Asaan na naman iyan?”

“Basta. Trust me.”

 

 

 

 

  
  
  
  
  
**MATUTONG LUMANDI  
Eh ano kung maganda ka o pangit? Basta makapal enough ang face mong lumapit kay crush, solve ka na… (sana)**

 

 

 

Nakita ni Kris na dinala na siya ni Junmyeon sa isang high-end na club. UGH. Kung may isang lugar na mas ayaw ni Kris kaysa sa parlor, iyon ang club. Puro na lang sila mga taong kung sumayaw, akala mo tigang na tigang na. Tapos ang mga suot… nagdamit pa sila? Paano kayong magkakaroon ng matinong usapan kung ‘di kayo magkarinigan? Hay nako. “Ang weird talaga ng ways ni Sir Junmyeon, pero sige. Fine,” bulong nito sa sarili.

Nasa VIP area sila ng club sa itaas, at kitang-kita niya ang lahat ng tao sa club. Pinanonood ni Kris ang pagsayaw ng mga tao nang biglang inakbayan siya ni Junmyeon.

“This is what you call the eagle eye shot,” biglang paliwanang nito. Halos hindi na marinig ni Kris dahil ang lakas ng music. “Look for your target. Observe. And go for the kill.”

“So ibig sabihin, Sir,” tanong ni Kris habang tinatanggap ang margaritan na inorder ni Junmyeon para sa kanya. “Kayo ang eagle at mga babaeng nasa ibaba ang prey niyo? Grabe. Napaka-sexist noon!”

Halos sumabit na si Kris sa railing ng VIP area nang pinagmasdan niya ang mga tao, at itinuwid lang siya ni Junmyeon para hindi mahulog. “Honestly, iisang bagay lang ang hinahanap ng lahat ng taong nandito ngayon,” bulong ni Junmyeon, ang mga labi masyadong malapit sa tenga ni Kris para masabing komportable siya.

“Sex.”

Halos madura ni Kris ang inumin niya. “SIR JUNMYEON NAMAN! Sex agad? Di ba puwedeng love muna? Marriage? Family planning?”

Tumawa si Junmyeon habang naglalakad papuntang dance floor. “Watch and learn, Kris. When I give the signal, you go down and follow.”

Umirap na lang si Kris at inisip na lang ang instructions ni Junmyeon. Hanap ng target… Sige. Wala siyang matipuhan sa mga lalaking nasa bar. Tuloy, kinuntento na lang niya sarili niya sa panonood kay Junmyeon makipag-usap sa mga babae. Hay bahala na, ayan na ang signal ni Junmyeon.

Bumaba na siya at tumungo kung nasaan si Sir Junmyeon. Sinubukan na lang gayahin ni Kris ang mga taong sumasayaw, pero feeling niya O.P. pa rin siya, base sa mga judging stares ng ibang tao sa club.

Lumapit siya sa unang lalaking nakita niya, “Hey, I’m Kris,” bati niya.

“Hi. Nice meeting you,” bati ng lalaki. For once, hindi masama ang tingin sa kanya. “Jino. Can I get you a drink?”

“Uhmm….” Paano siyang matututong lumandi kung hindi nga alam kung anong sasabihin? “Do you believe in love?”

“The fuck?”

“Ugh!” naramdaman ni Kris na mukhang hindi siya seseryosohin nito at pinili na lang niyang umuwi. Total, busy naman si Junmyeon sa maraming babaeng nakapalibot sa kanya.

“Lupa, kainin mo na ako nang buhay. Please lang. Lord…” bulong ni Kris sa sarili habang naglalakad papuntang sakayan ng taxi.

“Kris!” sigaw ni Junmyeon habang pasakay na ng taxi si Kris. “Anyare? Mukhang OK na kayo, tapos biglang…”

“Sir Junmyeon! Do you believe in love?” tanong ni Kris.

“Hay nako,” buntonghininga ni Junmyeon.

“Anong masama sa true love? Di na ba uso iyon ngayon?”

“Kris, hopeless ka. Tara, ihahatid na kita.”

“Kaya ko namang umuwi mag-isa. Di naman ako lasing.”

“Ihahatid na kita,” idiniin ni Junmyeon. “Di ko mapagkakatiwalaan ang itsura ng taxi driver na ‘yan. Tingnan mo oh.”

“Concerned?” kantsaw ni Kris.

Wala naman nakikitang masama si Kris sa mukha ng driver, maliban sa mga mata na mukhang may binabalak na biro at cheekbones na sobrang talim.

“Wait here, kunin ko kotse ko.”

Nang umalis si Junmyeon, nakita ni Kris na iritang-irita ang taxi driver niya. “Pasensya na po kayo, Kuya,” sabi niya dito.

“Kung maglalandian kayo, puwedeng kayo na lang, guys? Huwag niyo na akong idamay diyan,” sermon ng taxi driver. Mukhang di pa ito tapos nang hihingi ng paumanhin ulit sa Kris. “Paki sabi na rin sa crush mong ‘yan na denial ang first stage ng pagiging in love sa’yo. Agree man siya o hindi, kikiligin ka. Kaya puwede ba, huwag niyo na akong pestehin.”

Halos matawa si Kris. “Crush? Eh boss ko lang ‘yan eh.”

“Ayan! Den-i-al! Ang lalandi niyo!” sigaw ng taxi driver nang makarating si Junmyeon. “Kayo rin!” sinigaw niya sa magsyotang naglalakad sa tabi nila.

  
  
  


 

 

**MAGHANAP NG BAGONG MAKAKASAMA  
Bahala ka na sa buhay mo anong ibig-sabihin noon! Huwag magigng masyadong clingy kay new friend, OK?**

 

 

 

Nang makasakay na siya sa kotse ni Sir Junmyeon, di alam ni Kris kung anong pag-uusapan nila. Alangan namang tungkol sa trabaho, at masyadong boring iyon.

“Grabe, Sir, salamat ha. Pero parang sobra naman po ito,” sabi ni Kris tungkol sa makeover niya.

Ngumiti si Junmyeon. “How do you like the change?”

Napaisip si Kris. “Hmm, believe it or not, gusto ko siya. Hindi ako sanay na diretso ang buhok ko, at pantay ang makeup ko, pero gusto ko itsura ko. Pero natatakot lang ako kung anong ipapagawa mo sa akin bilang kapalit.”

“Di ba may deal tayo? Aayusin ko buhay mo, tutulungan mo akong ayusin ang SME.”

Di niya maiwasang mapansin ang folder ng kompanya na may panibagong kontrata.

“The master is paid, all expenses agreed to herein…” binasa ni Kris. “At paano mong napapayag si Jessica dito, hah?” Matagal na nilang nililigawan ang PR mogul na si Jessica Jung at ang kanyang mga kliente para mag-advertise sa kumpanya, pero ngayon lang nilang napapayag siya sa mga kondisyon nila.

“I have my ways,” sagot ni Junmyeon, sabay may misteryosong ngiti.

“Anong ways?”

“Sabihin natin… pareho kami ng gusto.” Ayan na naman ang ngiting di maintindihan ni Kris.

“Ano? Isa’t isa?” biro niya.

“No personal questions. That’s a rule,” nangbuntonghininga si Junmyeon. “Does that bother you, Kris?”

“Che. Gawa-gawa mo lang ata mga rules-rules na iyan.” Walang maisip sabihin si Kris, kaya bigla niyang nasabing, “Alam niyo, Sir, hinanap ko na kayo sa Google.”

“So what did you think of your findings?”

“Kebs lang, but I prefer the hard copy I have right here,” inamin ni Kris, kahit na alam niyang sobrang sabaw itong pakinggan.

“Did you enjoy yourself earlier?”

“Clubbing is not my style,” sagot ni Kris sabay irap. “Besides, di naman ako ang tipong babaeng nakakakuha ng kung sino-sinong lalaking gusto ko sa bar.”

“Huwag mong sabihing ako ang type mo?” tanong ni Sir Junmyeon, nakatingin sa kalye habang nagmamaneho. “Baka ako ang gusto mo maging boyfriend.”

Mabuti na lang at red light sila dahil hindi alam ni Kris kung paano niyang pipigilan ang lakas ng tawa. “OH MY GOD, SIR JUNMYEON. Grabe ang kapal ng fez mo!” sigaw ni Kris sa gitna ng mga tawa. Patuloy ang tawa niya habang halos mahulog sa upuan (buti na lang may seatbelt siya).

“Sorry. Ang dami kong tawa doon,” sabi niya nang kumalma siya.

“Halata nga,” banat ni Junmyeon. “Kris. Paano kitang matutulungan kung hindi mo sa akin sasabihin kung ano ang ideal type mo?”

“Hmm… Huwag kang tatawa ha?”

“Promise.”

“Ang gusto ko, marunong mag-gitara,” sagot ni Kris.

“So si Chanyeol?” tanong ni Junmyeon.

“Patapusin mo nga ako!” banat ni Kris, habang nararamdaman niya ang kilig pag iniisip niya ang tipong lalaking gusto niya. “Yung marunong gumawa ng sarili niyang kanta. Kumbaga, musikero at heart. Gagawa at gagawa lang siya ng kanta, habang hinihintay ang tamang salita, tamang melody… Naiinsipire siya sa paligid niya, tapos ang mga kantang iyon, pinapakita kung anong nilalaman ng kanyang puso at isip… Basta… Yung alam kong, siya na talaga. Ayee!”

Parang ang lalim ng iniisip ni Junmyeon nang matapos si Kris sa kanyang monologue. “Sir?! SIR!”

“Ay sorry Kris,” sabi ni Junmyeon nang nag-green na ang ilaw. “Iniisip ko lang ang mga magiging lakad natin sa mga susunod na araw. Pupunta tayong probinsiya.”

“Yung gitaristang nasa YouTube?” tanong ni Kris. “Pupuntahan mo iyon?

“Anong ako?” tanong ni Junmyeon, naka-ngiti na para bang may binabalak. “Kasama ka.”

“HAH?!” tanong ni Kris. “Bakit ako?”

“You’re the best person I’ve got who can talk to these people. Aminado ako, wala akong alam sa pakikitungo sa mga masa, Kris. You have that skill and charisma to talk to everyone. I need you with me,” sagot ni Junmyeon.

“Ang keso mo naman, Sir,” sabi ni Kris habang kunyaring nandidiri. Hindi niya maitangging may naramdaman siyang kilig sa puri ng boss niya.

 

 

Natuloy nga ang biyahe nila sa probinsiya, at nakilala nila ang prodiging gitaristang si Sungha Jung. Doon, nag inuman sila at sumayaw sa ilalalim ng ulan, at sa huli napapayag nilang maging pinakabagong trainee nila ang bata.

“Grabe! Sa sobrang saya ni Sungha, pumayag siyang maging trainee ng SME!” sabi Junmyeon sa biyaheng pabalik ng lungsod. “Baka madevelop ka kay Sungha—gitarista, musikero at heart… pero… sana naman hindi ka maging craddle robber.”

“Putangina,” banat ni Kri habang nakatingin sa bintana.

“Excuse me?”

“Wala. Iniisip ko lang anong sasabihin ko kung magkita kami ulit ni Chanyeol.”

“Sigurado ka bang naka-move on ka na diyan?”

“Oo ah!” sagot ni Kris, sabay turo sa puso niya. “Mas matibay na ‘to!”

“Sige, sinabi mo,” umiling si Junmyeon habang binilisan niya ang takbo ng kotse.

“PUNYETA KA CHANYEOL!” sigaw ni Kris sa bintana. “ANG PANGIT MO. AYOKO SAYO! PUTANGINA MO! MAMATAY KAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA”

 

 

 Isang araw, tinawagan ni Junmyeon si Kris, at sabi niya may kikitain silang kliyente. Nakita ni Kris na tumigil sila ni Junmyeon sa harap ng isang mansion. “At kaninong bahay ito, Sir?” tanong niya pagkababa nila ng kotse.

“Kailangan ka on your best behavior, lalo na sa harap ng pamilya ng lalaki,” bulong ni Junmyeon habang inaakbayan si Kris sa balakang na muntikan nang matapilok. “Smile.”

Nang makapasok sila sa loob, nakita ni Kris na parang palasyo ang bahay. “Hi Mom! Wala si Dad?” bati ni Junmyeon sa isang babaeng medyo matangkad maputing-maputi ang kutis. Nagtaka si Kris kung bakit hindi namana ni Junmyeon ang tangkad ng mga magulang.

“Hi Junmyeon, welcome home!” bati ng ina. “Your dad just left for Japan last night. And pray tell me who is this fine lady?”

Hinatak ni Junmyeon si Kris papalapit sa kanya sabay halik sa pisngi. “Mom, meet my girlfriend, Kris.”

“Oh my gosh! Girlfriend?” tanong ng ina ni Junmyeon na mukhang natutuwa.

“Girlfriend?” binulong ni Kris kay Junmyeon na habang lumalaki ang mata.

 _Nako, anong klaseng development ito?_ At kailan pa siya naging girlfriend ni Junmyeon? Fine. Guwapo si Junmyeon. Mabait kung gusto niya. Matalino. Passionate sa trabaho niya. Pero, bakit bigla na lang siya naging girlfriend? Eh hindi nga siya niligawan? So ano ‘to? Naging sila na hindi niya alam? Ika nga ng Facebook: It’s Complicated.

“I’m Heechul, Junmyeon’s mom,” bati nito habang inaakap si Kris.

“Welcome to the family!” may tili ng mga babaeng katabi ng mommy ni Junmyeon.

“Hi! I’m Bokyung, Junmyeon’s eldest ate! Nice to meet you!” bati ng pinakamatangkad sa kanila sabay beso kay Kris. Napansin ni Kris na parang ang gaan ng paa nito, parang sumasayaw ba kung kumilos.

“Ako naman si Taeyeon! Ang pangalawang ate dito!” bati ng pinakamaliit sa kanila. Magandang pakinggan ang boses nito, para bang kumakanta siya habang nagsasalita… Tulad ng boses ni Junmyeon, kung hindi siya naiinis o nang-iinis.

“Hyoyeon, ang huling ate,” bumeso rin ito tulad ng dalawang kapatid. Ito naman, mukhang magaan rin ang paa, pero mas may angas ang kilos kung ihahambing sa lambot ni Bokyung. “We’re glad you could join us for dinner!”

Medyo gustong tanungin ni Kris si Junmyeon kung anong nangyayari, pero sige… fine. Kunyaring girlfriend siya ni Junmyeon. At least, mas respectable siyang tingnan kaysa kay Chanyeol, at on paper, todo upgrade na ito mula sa kupal niyang ex.

Dinala ni Jumyeon si Kris sa isang grupo ng mga lalaki naman. Malamang mga kuya niya ito. “Hey, guys,” bati ni Junmyeon nang makalapit sila.

“Hi, I’m Jay,” bati ng panganay sa grupo, habang nakikipag-kamay kay Kris. “And these are our other brothers Jungmo, Jongwoon, Jonghyun. Guys, mag-hi naman kayo sa girlfriend ng bunso natin.”

Napansin ni Kris na parang halos pareho silang manamit na magkakapatid na lalaki, kasama doon si Junmyeon. “Alam mo Junmyeon, pag nagtabi kayo ng mga kuya mo, mukha kayong boy band… mukha kayong Dong Bang Shin Ki.”

“Basta ako si Yunho!” banat ni Junmyeon

“Sige, basta may moobs ka tulad ni Yunho,” banat ni Kris, na ikinatuwa ng mga kuya ni Junmyeon.

Habang nakikipag-asaran si Kris sa mga kuya ni Junmyeon, narinig ni Kris na sinasabi ni Heechul kina Bokyung at Taeyeon, “I like her. It’s about time Junmyeon dated someone with a sense of humor and a sharp tongue,” at nakita niyang sumasangayon ang mga ate niya.

“Why am I always the last to receive the news? Junmyeon! Come here!” may boses na nagsabi mula sa likuran nila. “”

Nang lumingon sila, nakita ni Kris na andoon na pala si Sir Siwon, nakasandal sa may pintuan.

“Chief!” bati ni Junmyeon sa lolo niya habang inaakap ito. “I’d like you to meet my girlfriend, Kris. She’s with SME, and has been employee of the month for three consecutive years.”

“Nice meeting you, Kris,” sabi ni Siwon nang inakap niya si Kris. “Ikaw ba ang nanapak sa apo kong pasaway on his first day?”

Tumawa si Kris nang maalala niya ang unang beses nagkita sila ni Junmyeon. “Opo, sir,” inamin niya, habang tumatawa. “Kasi naman po, may katigasan ng ulo, kaya, sinapak ko na.”

Pumalakpak si Siwon. “I like this girl already, Junmyeon. She tells the truth! I like her much better than Kyungsoo…Not that there’s anything wrong with Kyungsoo.”

Kyungsoo? Sino si Kyungsoo? Napaisip si Kris, at grabe acting ni Junmyeon. Sobrang convincing. Buong gabi, inasikaso siya, na para bang sila na talaga. Sa isang buwang nagkasama sila ni Junmyeon na nililibot ang bansa para sa iba’t-ibang talent, oo nga, nagkakamabutihan sila, at aaminin ni Kris, Junmyeon is growing on her, pero hindi siya sigurado kung mahal na niya ito. Ayaw niyang mag-feeling, pero kung makatingin sa kanya si Junmyeon, para bang siya na ang pinakamagandang babae sa mundo.

Binabasa ni Kris ang libro ni Siwon tungkol sa musika nang inalokan siya ng matanda ng isang bote ng beer. “Umiinom ka ba nito?” tinanong ni Siwon dito.

“Oo naman po, Sir Siwon,” sagot nito habang binuksan ang bote nila pareho.

“Just wanted to make sure. Kyungsoo wouldn’t even touch the stuff,” paliwanag ni Siwon.

“Sir, sino po si Kyungsoo?” tanong ni Kris. Buong gabi niyang naririnig ang pangalan na ‘yan. Kina Ma’am Heechul, Bokyung, Taeyeon, Hyoyeon, at ngayon kay Siwon. Ayaw naman niya tanungin si Junmyeon kasi “no personal questions” at mukhang sumasama ang araw kung babanggitin ang pangalan na ‘yon.

“Ex ni Junmyeon,” sagot ng matanda habang tumatagay. “Akala namin magpapakasal na sila, pero… nag-break last year.”

Hindi alam ni Kris kung anong mararamdaman sa paliwanag si Siwon. Kaya pala medyo bitter si Junmyeon pagdating sa true love.

“Anyway, may ganitong libro kami sa bahay,” sabi ni Kris, tungkol sa librong binabasa niya. “Pinamana ng mga magulang ko sa akin.”

“That book is as old as I am,” kuwento ni Siwon, tila nararamdaman ang pagka-awkward ni Kris sa napag-usapan nila. “I don’t think the music recommended in there is to your taste.”

Tumungo si Kris mula sa kanyang pagbabasa. “Hindi ho, Sir. I find all this very interesting. I honestly think that music—no matter what genre—never dies. People’s taste just change over the years. Like remember how back then, sugary girly pop ang in? Tapos ngayon, medyo dubstep? I won’t be surprised if indie-sounding music makes a comeback soon.”

Tumawa ulit si Siwon, sa ikinagulat ni Kris. “Alam mo, that’s exactly what Junmyeon said when we first suggested for him to take over the company. You two think in quite the same way…” sabi niya. “Anyway, what do you see in my youngest grandson?”

Hindi inaasahan ni Kris na tatanungin ni Siwon iyan sa kanya. Napanguya siya ng labi habang nag-iisip kung paano niya itong sasagutin with poise, eloquence, and dignity. Tumagay si Kris ng isang sip bago niya sinagot. Bahala na kung walang poise, basta honest!

“Hmm… passionate siya sa kung ano mang ginagawa niya. Malakas ang sense of commitment niya. Tipong, kung sinabi niyang magagawa niya ‘yon, gagawa at gagawa siya ng paraan para matupad ang pinangako niya,” sinimulan ni Kris, habang inuubos ang beer.

“Aminado ako, minsan, mahirap siyang pakitunguhan at mas madaling upakan, pero alam mong may magandang hangarin lang naman siya. Kahit hindi niya sinasabi sa’yo ang lahat, you can’t help but want to trust him. I don’t know how he does it, but yeah… I trust him even if I’m not completely sure where things are headed. Junmyeon can make people believe that he’s got everything under control… I guess that’s just some of the things I like about him, Sir.”

Bago pa man makasagot si Siwon, may narinig silang paparating. “Chief!” bati ni Junmyeon, na may bitbit na gitara. “Are you sure you’re not boring my girlfriend to death?”

Pabirong umirap si Kris. “Excuse you, Junmyeon, mas interesting ang lolo mo sa’yo, ‘no!”

“Aray,” kunyaring umiyak si Junymyeon habang pinapatong ang kamay sa puso. “Anyway, nilalasing niyo na itong Kris ko, at ‘di man lang kayo nagyayaya.” sabay turo sa beer.

“I’ll get you a beer. On one condition,” sagot ni Siwon habang kumukha ng bote mula sa cooler. “You have to play something for us.”

Lumaki ang mata ni Kris. “Marunong kang tumugtog?”

“Hindi mo sinabi sa girlfriend mo? All the more you have to play something for us!” Tumingin si Siwon ulit kay Kris. “He can also sing and play the piano. Dapat marinig mo silang magkakapatid kumanta. They’re all musically inclined, well, except Hyoyeon and Bokyung who are better dancers than singers, but still...”

Pinatong ni Junmyeon ang paa sa isang upuan ang nagsimulang tumugtog ng gitara. Lumaki mata ni Kris, habang ngumingiti si Junmyeon na para bang may inside joke na dapat ma-gets na niya. Hindi niya mapigilan ang tawa nang makilala niya ang tono ng kanta.

Ito yung kantang tinugtog ni Sungha noong pinuntahan nila ito sa bundok. At kuhang-kuha ni Junmyeon ang kanta. Kung sabagay, naalala ni Kris na sinabayan ni Junmyeon ng beat ang tugtog ni Sungha noon.

“What’s this and why weren’t we invited to this party?” tinanong ng boses ni Heechul na biglang dumating kasama ang ibang mga kapatid ni Junmyeon na lahat naghahanap ng mauupuan.

“Come on! Join us!” anyaya ni Siwon sa iba. “We’re having a concert!”

“Ang tagal na rin nating hindi narinig siyang tumugtog,” bati ni Jonghyun. Habang kumukuha ng maiinom ang iba, nagsimulang tumugtog si Junmyeon ulit.

_“Gitna ng tabang at tamis_   
_Kaya't hinagpis na hinahanap-hanap_   
_Binabalik-balikan, inaasam-asam_   
_Bawat hudyat ng lambing_   
_Buka ng bibig, sayo'y hinihintay_   
_Naghahandang lumipad, naghahandang bumitaw”_

Pero ito ang unang pagkakataong narinig niyang kumanta si Junmyeon, at WOW LANG KUYA. Ang ganda ng boses!

“Medyo keso ang kanta… hindi ito ang normal style ni Junmyeon.,” bulong ni Taeyeon kay Kris.

“Pero in fair, maganda siya,” sagot ni Jungmo.

“Did he write this song for you, Kris?” tinanong ni Heechul.

“Ay, hindi po!” sagot ni Kris habang tumatawa. Asa pa siyang gagawan siya ng kanta ni Junmyeon.

“Is it a popular song?” tinanong ni Bokyung.

“Not yet, pero magiging popular siya soon,” sagot ni Kris.

 _“Araw-araw mayroong spark, may holding hands pasway-sway pa_  
 _Dahil kilala na kita, handa na ako kilalanin ka pa_  
 _Aahh Ahh Ahh Ahh Ahh Ahh_  
 _Mula oras ng paggising, hanggang pagidlip, hanggang pananaginip_  
 _Unaw kang nagsisilbing, nagbibigay gabay_  
 _Ako'y maligayang lubos, sa aking mundo ikaw ay naparito_  
 _May baon kang instant ngiti, may libre pang kaway_ ”

“Yeeeeees!” hiyaw nilang lahat, at tumayo si Kris para sabayan si Junmyeon kumanta. Mukhang nagugustuhan ng buong pamilya ni Junmyeon ang kanta. Inakbayan niya si Junmyeon, at nagtinginan sila habang kumakanta habang ang buong pamilya ni Junmyeon ay nakikisabay sa paligid nila.

Ayaw niyang mahulog para kay Junmyeon. Masyadong mabilis para magmahal ulit, pero bakit ang daling magkagusto sa kanya? Aminado si Kris, halos lahat ng requirements niya sa isang lalaki, natupad ni Junmyeon—marunong mag-gitara, mahilig sa musika, kayang magpahiwatig ng nararamdaman sa pamamagitan ng isang kanta. Pero paano siyang nakakasigurong pareho sila ng nararamdaman? Ayaw niyang maniwala sa mga kumikinang mata ni Junmyeon na kung makatitig, akala mo si Kris lang ang babae sa mundo niya. May maliit na parte sa puso ni Kris na umaasang sana nga… maging sila ni Junmyeon balang araw.

_“Paulit-ulit mang masdan maganda mong mukha_   
_Di magsasawang mahulog ang loob_   
_Dahil kilala na kita, handa na ako kilalanin ka pa_   
_Dahil kasama na kita, ang nais ko lang makasama ka pa”_

 

 

 

 

 

  
  
  
**HUWAG MAGING ASSUMING  
Hindi pa tapos ang lahat hanggang may label o nakataga sa bato**

 

 

 

Hinatid ni Junmyeon si Kris pauwi, at naghihintay na sa labas ng bahay ang tatay niya. Mukhang gusto niyang patayin si Junmyeon, pero kilala ni Kris ang ama. Gagaguhin lang nito si Junmyeon hanggang sa makakaya niya.

“Good evening po, Sir,” bati ni Junmyeon. “Pasensya na po at ginabi na kami.”

Hindi nagsalita si Henry, pero nakikita ni Kris na mukhang natutuwa naman ito at may bagong kasama si Kris. Then again, ayaw niya kay Chanyeol dati… so siguro kahit sinong lalaki mas OK kaysa sa kupal na iyon.

“Anyway, good night,” bulong ni Junmyeon bago siyang panakaw na hinalikan sa labi at tumakbo sa kotse niya.

Naramdaman ni Kris ang mapang-asar na tingin ng ama.

“Papa, kung ano man ang sasabihin mo, huwag na,” sabi niya, habang pinipigil ang ngiti.

 

 

Nagising si Kris sa tunog ng phone niya. Kinuha niyag phone mula sa night table, at nakita niya na galing kay Junmyeon ang mensahe. Gabing-gabi na, ha. Anong emergency kaya ito?

_**Sir Junmyeon > Me**  
Gising ka pa ba?_

Huh? Anong ganap na naman ito? Mukha namang hindi matter of life and death ito, pero bakit siya ginugulo? Nako, anong sasabihin niya kay Sir Junmyeon? Nadedevelop na siya, pero boss pa rin niya ito.

_**Me > Sir Junmyeon**  
Tulog na sana, pero nagising ako sa text mo. Bakit? Anong nangyari?!_

Tumagilid si Kris habang naghinihintay ang sagot nang biglang pumasok si Yixing.

“Anong meron at gising ka pa ng ganitong oras, Ate?”

“Nagising ako sa text ni Sir Junmyeon,” reklamo ni Kris habang humihigab.

“May emergency ba?”

“Ewan ko nga eh…” sagot ni Kris, kinakamot ang ulo. Di pa rin siya sanay sa blonde na kulay nito. Buti na lang hindi siya pinatay ng magulang niya dahil dito. Biglang tumunog ulit ang phone niya. “Oh ayan. Nagreply na. Tingnan mo nga…”

Binasa ni Yixing ang mensahe. “OH MY GOD ATE! OH MY GOD. ANG HABA NG HAIR MO!”

“Hah? Ano? Bakit?”

“Look oh!” sagot ng kapatid na halos ibato ang telepono sa kanya.

_**Sir Junmyeon > Me**  
Ah wala naman. I just wanted to know kung puwede kang tawagan. Let you hear this song I’ve been working on. ^___^_

OH EM GEE. Di niya alam kung kikiligin siya or not. Kahit si Chanyeol, hindi paririnig sa kanya ang mga kantang sinusulat. Pero hindi, dapat cool pa rin siya. Di siya dapat pa-easy.

“OH MY GOD ATE!” tili ni Yixing. “I’M LIKE SO KILIG FOR YOU!”

“Tumigil ka nga diyan,” utos ni Kris, kinakagat ang labi para pigilin ang kilig. “Gabing-gabi na. Magising pa sina Mama at Papa dahil sa’yo.”

“So ano sasagutin mo?”

_**Me > Sir Junmyeon**  
Sir, OK lang if bukas na lang? I mean… antok na rin ako at hindi ako makakabigay ng magandang input. Sorry :x Matutulog na ako ulit, Sir. Good night! ^-^_

“Tingin mo?” tanong ni Kris bago pindutin ang “send.”

Pinag-aralan ni Yixing ang text. “Wow, Ate. Pakipot much? Pero sige, tama lang iyan. Huwag mong ipakita na interested ka. Keep him hanging, ika nga.”

Nang napadala ni Kris ang text, sabi ni Yixing. “Ate, kung mag-reply man siya ulit, huwag ka na magreply. Total, nag-goodnight ka na!”

 

 

Nang pumasok si Kris sa opisina sa susunod na araw, sigawan ang unang-una niyang narinig.

“Anyare?” tanong niya kay Minseok.

“Kanina pang galit na galit si Sir Junmyeon,” bulong ng kaibigan. Inabot ni Minseok ang phone niya kay Kris. Instagram post ni Kai na may photo niyang nasa harapan ng Hilton Hotel. “Just arrived for the presscon later. [#newlife](http://www.livejournal.com/rsearch/?tags=%23newlife) [#music](http://www.livejournal.com/rsearch/?tags=%23music) [#dance](http://www.livejournal.com/rsearch/?tags=%23dance) [#kai](http://www.livejournal.com/rsearch/?tags=%23kai) [#beginagain](http://www.livejournal.com/rsearch/?tags=%23beginagain) [#loveofmylife](http://www.livejournal.com/rsearch/?tags=%23loveofmylife)”

“Hala? At ano ito?” bulong ni Kris.

“CAN ANYONE TELL ME WHAT THIS PRESS CONFERENCE IS ALL ABOUT?!” sigaw ni Junmyeon.

Nagtinginan lang silang lahat. “Sir, baka naman press con tungkol sa love life niya,” bulong ni Kris. “Hashtag ‘Love of my life’ nga, di ba?”

Nagmura si Junmyeon. “Hindi. I’m sure may kinalaman si Sehun dito.”

“Hindi ba nagcommit na siya sa atin?”

Imbis na huminahon si Junmyeon, lalong uminit ang ulo nito. “Paano kang nakakasiguro? You don’t even know what commitment means,” sigaw nito. “Ang ibig sabihin noon may pirmahang naganap! Eh so far, wala pa!”

“Kaya pa ‘yan,” idiniin ni Kris. “Hindi pa huli ang lahat. Kakausapin ko siya. Makikinig iyon sa akin. Pagbalik, naka-pirma na ang kontrata niya sa atin. Ako bahala.”

Umalis si Kris sa opisina, nagdadasal na sana nga tama siya at tama ang mga hinala niya.

 

 

 

“The modular life system is a system kung saan nakahati ang iba’t-ibang aspekto ng buhay mo sa sa iba’t-ibang modules,” sabi ng taxi driver ng taxing nasakyan ni Kris. “Bale ganito ‘yan. Meron kang main world, at yung mga ibang aspekto ng buhay mo tulad ng pamilya, trabaho, kaibigan, at lalong lalo na ang pag-ibig, ay dapat magkakahiwalay. Kasi pagnagkanda leche-leche ang mga ‘yan, magkakagulo ang main world mo, at magkakagulo iyan lahat.”

“Kuya? Anong sinasabi mo? Puwedeng bilisan mo na lang?”

 

 

Nang makarating siya sa presscon, narinig na niya ang tinig ni Kai.

“My contract with SME will be expiring soon, so I’ve decided to sign under my new boyfriend Oh Sehun’s agency,” paliwanag nito.

Kaya pala guwapong-guwapo si Kai these days at mukhang masaya na ulit. Nakahanap na siya ng panibagong papi. Pero Lord naman, sa lahat ng lalaki sa mundo, bakit si Sehun pa?!

“We will also be managing his concepts, tours, promotions, and other projects,” patuloy ni Sehun, habang hinahawakan ang kamay ni Kai. “Of course, we will also allow artists to have more input in the material that they will promote. Like for instance, Kai here will get to have some creative license on his comeback albums…”

Parang narinig na ni Kris ang mga salitang iyan mula sa ibang tao...

“And SME is OK with this,” tanong ng isang reporter, “given that Kai is their tentpole artist?”

“Soojung, maliit ang industriya, lahat kami magkakakilala. I mean, we don’t want to burn bridges, di ba?” sagot ni Sehun. “In fact, I see Mr. Junmyeon Kim right there at the back! Hi Kuya Junmyeon! Come join us!”

Lumingon si Kris at nakita niyang hinabol pala siya ni Junmyeon. Sumimangot lang ito bago nag-walk out.

“I guess he’s not hungry?” biro ni Sehun, at tumawa ang ibang tao. Ang kapal ng mukha niya. Mas gugustuhin na lang ni Kris manahimik, pero nang makita niyang medyo mukhang na-guilty sina Kai at Taemin nang makita siya, hindi na niya napigilan ang sarili niya.

“HOY SIR SEHUN! Ang kapal din ng mukha mo ‘no? Ang galing mong traydor!” sinigaw niya habang pasugod sa makeshift stage sa harapan. “Wala ka naman sa posisyon mong ‘yan kung hindi dahil sa SME. Huwag mong sabihing gusto mo ang music kasi wala namang alam talaga! Wala kang paki! At gusto ko lang ipaalam sa lahat na ninakaw lang niya ang mga idea ni Junmyeon. Tapos ngayon, pipiratahin mo sa amin si Kai? Anong klase ‘yan? Tara. Halika dito! Lumaban ka nang maayos. Bring it, bitch!”

Biglang lumitaw si Junmyeon sa harapan niya. “Tama na, Kris, halika,” sabi niya habang kinakaladkad si Kris palabas ng kuwarto.

“Hindi pa ako tapos, Junmyeon!” sagot niya habang sinusubukang makawala sa kapit nito.

“Ikaw naman, Kai, paano kang nakakasigurong mahal ka talaga ni Sehun? Paano kang nakakasigurong hindi ka lang ginagamit niyan? Ni wala nga iyang alam sa music at dance, na passion mo! Pag nakuha na niya ang gusto niya sa’yo? Ano? Malamang iiwanan ka niyan! Kung ang kompanyang halos nagbigay ng career sa kanya, kaya niyang pagtaksilan, paano pa kaya ang taong ngayon ipinapangako niyang mamahalin? Feeling ko nga, hindi niya alam anong ibig sabihin ng true love eh!”

“Tama na, Kris!” giit ni Junmyeon habang kinakaladkad siya palabas ng kuwarto.

“At iyang fur jacket mo, Sir Sehun, hindi bagay! Mas bagay sa’yo AHAS! At kayo lahat dito, huwag kayong maniwala sa demonyong iyan!”

Naglakad sila ni Junmyeon palabas ng hotel at patungo sa parking lot.

“Mapapatay ko ang buwisit na ‘yon,” bulong ni Kris habang naglalakad. “Traydor.”

“Balik ka na sa office,” utos ni Junmyeon bago niya bin uksan ang pintuan ng kotse niya at tinanggal ang blazer niya.

“Junmyeon, huwag mo sabihin ayos lang sa’yo ang ginawa ni Sir Sehun. Eh kanina lang, ikaw ang inis na inis sa loob!”

“Pero what you did was even worse,” tugon ni Junmyeon. “You didn’t make the situation any better, besides making Taemin and Kai feel bad.”

“Pasensya na! Nadala ako ng galit ko!” sigaw ni Kris. “Pero hindi mo ba narinig ang sinasabi niya tungkol sa sa’yo kanina? Halos insultohin ka na, na hindi naman totoo ang mga sinasabi nila.”

“You didn’t have to defend me,” sagot nito nang pumasok sa kotse.

Pinigilan ni Kris na isara ni Junmyeon ang pintuan ng kotse niya. “Junmyeon, hindi. Laban nating dalawa ito. Nangako akong tutulungan kitang isalba ang SME, di ba? Gusto ko malaman mo na andito lang ako para sa’yo, kahit ano mangyari. May commitment ako sa’yo, di ba?.”

“Ano?” tanong ni Junmyeon, tila lalong nainis. “Commitment? Andoon ka na? Saan mo naman napulot iyon?”

“Excuse me?” Hindi makapaniwala si Kris sa naririnig niya. “Sino sa atin ang nagpakilala sa isa sa kanyang pamilya bilang girlfriend niya?!”

“Hindi ba ang sinabi ko sa’yo ‘don’t assume anything?’” Halos idura na ni Junmyeon ang kanyang sinasabi. “Sanay na silang nagpapakilala ako ng mga babae sa kanila, so don’t feel special.”

“Pero noong hinalikan mo ako, at noong gusto mong iparinig sa akin ang kantang ginawa mo,” bulong ni Kris, na halos naiiyak. “Alam kong kahit hindi ako mag-assume, totoo iyon.”

“How can you tell?” tanong ni Junmyeon. “It was just a test! Everything was a test.”

Tangina talaga oh. “So practical exam, ganoon?”

“Oo,” sagot ni Junmyeon. “Di ba sabi mo gusto mong matuto para hindi ka na iiyak?”

“Ang sama mo palang teacher,” bulong ni Kris, halos naiiyak na.

Lumabas si Junmyeon sa kotse niya at tumayo sa harapan ni Kris. “Ngayon, puntahan mo si Chanyeol, at bawiin mo LAHAT ng binigay mo. Lalo na ito,” sabay turo sa puso ni Kris.

“I’ll text you when I need you,” sabi ni Junmyeon nang nakapasok sa kotse ulit at umalis.

“You make breaking hearts look so easy.”

 

 

 

 

 

  
  
  
**PAG NAGKITA KAYO NG EX MO, HUWAG MO PANSININ UNLESS KAILANGAN  
Kung ano pa ang masabi mo sa kanya in public**

 

 

 

Napagnilay-nilayan rin ni Kris ang lahat. Tama nga naman si Junmyeon. Hindi pa naman siyang nagsasabing ‘I love you’ o ‘Will you be my girlfriend?’ Malabo ang puro gawa lang. Kailangan may salita rin pala. Hindi siya makapaniwala na nahulog na naman siya nang hindi oras. At least, ngayon alam na niya where she stands. Hindi na complicated ang lahat.

Habang inaayos niya ang mga report sa desk ni Junmyeon, pumasok ang taong nasa isip niya.

“Kris,” bulong nito, mukhang may gustong sabihin. Hindi na kailangan marinig ni Kris ang bullshit niya, kung kaya’t uunahan na niya.

“Nandito na laaht ng mga progress reports ng SME na kailangan mo,” sabi niyang, pilit pinapanatiling kalmado ang boses niya. “Tumawag na rin ang warehouse, ibabalik na nila ang mga CD na hindi na benta for the past three years. At gusto na rin nilang malaman kung for disposal na ba ‘yon.”

Paalis na sana si Kris ng kuwarto kung hindi nagsalita si Junmyeon.

“Miss Wu… I’m glad you’re back,” bati ni Junmyeon. “Akala ko, mag-reresign ka na after what happened.”

Seryoso ba siya? Is that all he can come up with? Nasaan na ang angas at yabang niya? For once in her life, nagpapasalamat si Kris sa kanyang “chronic bitch face” kung tawagin ni Minseok.

Grabe naman. May sense of professionalism naman siya. Mahal niya trabaho niya, at total, part naman ng deal nila iyon, di ba? May mga chismis na ring nalulugi ang kompanya, at kung ngayon pa siya aalis… might as well abangan na lang niyang ma-bankrupt ang kompanya bago siya lumipat.

“Masyado naman kayong assuming, Sir,” sabi niya, sabay irap. “Hindi naman po ako ganoong ka-sensitive. Besides, ang pangit pa tingnan sa resume niya na umalis ako sa kompanya dahil sa’yo. At least ngayon, alam na natin kung ano ang kailangan natin sa isa’t isa. Hindi ko pa kasi nababawi ang iPad ko eh. Excuse me.”

“Kris, I…”

Umirap ulit si Kris habang binuksan ang pintuan. “May deal tayo hindi ba? At hindi pa tapos iyon. So kung may kailangan ka, text mo lang ako. Ok?”

 

 

 

“Panay ang labas niyo ni Sir Junmyeon ah,” bati ni Minseok nang pauwi na sila.

Ugh, mukhang napansin na rin ng iba nilang kasama sa SME. “Trabaho lang ‘yan, Minseok.”

“Sigurado ka?” tanong ng kaibigan. “Eh, ano ‘yang nagpapaganda ka para sa kanya? Tingnan mo, nagpa-blonde ka na ngayon!”

“Maybe next time ko na lang ‘yan sasagutin,” buntonghininga ni Kris. “Pero for now, no personal questions please.”

“Aba, ang taray!” biro ni Minseok.

“Che, Minseok!” sagot ni Kris habang tumatawa. At biglang narinig niya ang phone niya. Si Junmyeon ang tumatawag. Sana naman tungkol sa trabaho ang usapan at wala siya sa mood makipag-usap sa kanya.

_“Kris, mag-usap tayo…”_

“Kris…”

“Kris…”

Dalawang boses ang narinig niya. Ang boses ni Junmyeon mula sa telepono niya, at isa pa. Siniko siya ni Minseok at nakita nilang may naglalakad na naka-crutches, may bandage sa ulo, at maraming pasa sa katawan papunta sa kanila. Hindi inaasahan ni Kris na Makita ang taong ito ulit.

“Chanyeol?!”

“Kris, I’m really sorry,” sabi ni Chanyeol sa pinakakawawang boses na narinig ni Kris mula sa kanya. “Sorry sa lahat ng nagawa ko sa’yo. ALam ko hindi ako deserving, pero sana patawarin mo ako. Kung ito ang karma ko, tatanggapin ko, pero Kris please… Sana bigyan mo pa ako ng isa pang pagkakataon.”

Sa puntong ito, napansin ni Kris na nakalabas na rin ng gusali si Junmyeon at ngayon, magkatabi sila ni Chanyeol. Grabe naman ang irony nito. Ang dalawang lalaking kinaiinisan ni Kris, nagsama. Heto na… Heto na ang pagkakataong pinakahihintay niya.

“PAKSHET KA. PUTANGINA MO RIN ANO, CHANYEOL.” Sumugod siya sa kinatatayuan ng dalawa, at sabay sundot sa dibdib ni Chanyeol.

“Alam mo, ang tagal kong iniisip kung anong sasabihin ko sa’yo kung sakaling dumating ang araw na ‘to. Pero, sa totoo lang, di pa pala sapat lahat ng hinanda ko ngayong kaharap na kita.” sinimulan ni Kris.

Ito na ang kanyang pagkakataong sabihin kay Chanyeol lahat ng nararamdaman niyang inis at galit na kinikimkim sa mga nakaraang buwan. Huminga siyang malalim bago siyang patuloy nagsalita.

“Ang manloloko, di na tinatablhan ng salitang ‘tangina.’ OO JUNMYEON, IKAW DIN. Ganyan naman kayong mga lalaki eh. Pa-yummy, papogi, at higit sa lahat paasang mga kupal. Heto naman ako, pa-victim. Tapos pag nakuha niyo na gusto niyo, mang-iiwan kayo sa ere. WOW. Ang galing niyo rin ano?

Palibhasa kayo, wala kayong pakialam sa mga nararamdaman ng iba. Akala niyo ayos lang ‘yan sa taong iiwanan niyo. Hindi lahat ng tao, madaling mag-move on. Hindi niyo man lang naisip na baka ang taong iniwan, eh, binigay na sa inyo ang pagmamahal na feeling niyang nararapat para sa inyo. Dahil may tiwala ako na minahal niyo rin ako minsan sa mga walang kuwenta niyong mga buhay.

Pero wala na akong magagawa. Winasak niyo na ako. Ang kaya ko na lang gawin ay magdasal na sana makuha niyo ang karma niyo. At sana rin maramdaman niyo ang sakit na binigay niyo sa akin. Kung marunong lang akong mangkulam, matagal ko nang ginawa! Tutusok ako ng karayom sa puso mo nang paulit-ulit!

Anyway, MGA PUTANGINA NIYO! BUWISIT! YOU SON OF A BITCH! Huwag ka nang magpakita sa akin ulit! Punyeta ka, gago.”

Mukhang sasagot pa si Chanyeol, pero sawa na si Kris sa kung ano man ang lalabas sa bunganga nito. “Tara, Minseok,” sabi niya sa kaibigan niyang inaawat pala siya. “Iwanan na natin itong mga kupal na ito.”

 

 

 

 

 

  
  
  
**REMOVE ALL EVIDENCE OF THE OLD RELATIONSHIP  
Kung isusuko mo ang ibang bagay o ibang tao, huwag mong isusuko ang sarili mo**

 

 

 

Pinatawag silang lahat sa opisina noong araw na iyon at dadating daw si Sir Siwon. Malamang, may importanteng sasabihin. Andoon din sina Sir Kibum at Junmyeon.

“You probably know by now that nalulugi na ang SME. Sad to say that its liabilities exceed its assets,” sabi ni Siwon noong nakarating na lahat ng empleyado ng kompanya. “I assume you already know what I'm going to say this afternoon. We are closing down SM Entertainment.”

Hindi alam ni Kris kung paano siya kikilos at ngayong wala na siyang trabaho. Tatlong taon pa lang siya diyan, kaya alam niyang marami pang entertainment agency ang puwede niyang pasukan. Pero paano ang mga iba tulad nina Miss Yoona at Sir Ryeowook na ang tatagal na sa SME—mga dating artist na naging choreographer at voice instructor nang tumanda na sila.

“But only the Accounting Department can stay until two weeks after to fix their books,” sabi ni Kibum. “Of course, all employees will get their back pay.”

Kahit na akap nila ni Minseok si Miss Yoona na halos lumupasay sa sahis na kakaiyak, hindi pa rin maisip ni Kris na talagang nagyayari ito… Siguro dapat isipin niya ulit ang offer ng JYP noong sinubukan nilang piratahin siya dati.

 

 

 

Nakatayo si Kris sa may balkonahe, at nakita niyang naninigarilyo si Jumyeon. Di niya ala mkung gusto niyang kausapin ito o hindi. Nang lumingon siya, nakita niyang paparating si Siwon. Di niya alam kung ano pa ang masasabi niya sa matandang nagging parang lolo na rin nilang mga empleyado sa kompanya.

“Junmyeon!” tawag ni Siwon sa apo.

Nang makita ni Junmyeon ang lolo niya, tumingin siya bago tinapon ang sigarilyo at dinaanan lang ang lolo pabalik sa loob.

“Junmyeon! Huwag kang bastos!” sabi ni Siwon, na kahit si Kris nagulat sa kinauupuan niya. “Huwag mo akong talikuran.”

Humarap si Junmyeon sa lolo niya. “Ano pa ba ang sasabihin ko? Nakapagpasya ka na di ba?”

“Ano…?”

“You know what, I get it. You gave me SME because you knew whatever happens it would fail. Might as well give it to the guy who screws up everything in the first place!” sagot ni Junmyeon, na mukhang halos maiiyak na.

“Hindi.” Hindi makapaniwala si Siwon na naririnig niya

“Tapos hahayaan mo ako to deal with it on my own?! Come on!” sinigaw ni Junmyeon, tila wala nang pakialam kung sino pa ang makarinig sa kanila. “Iyon lang naman iyon, di ba? Chief? Funny! Because it’s beginning to sound like Kyungsoo all over again!”

Nakita ni Kris na nakasimangot na si Siwon. “For god’s sake, Junmyeon! This is NOTHING to do with Kyungsoo!”

“Hindi ba?”

“No!” sumigaw si Siwon. Ito na ata ang unang pagkakataong nakita ni Kris na galit ang matanda. “Junmyeon, it’s about you!” sabay turo sa apo.

Habang nagmumura si Junmyeon, patuloy lang ang sermon ni Siwon. “You have to move on! Kyungsoo is out of the picture. Tell me Junmyeon, what’s wrong with failure?”

“Chief, pagod na ako!” sumigaw si Junmyeon habang umiiyak. “Paulit-ulit ko na lang pinagdadaanan. What’s the point of even trying again?!” tanong ni Junmyeon bago nang tuluyang nag-walk out.

 

 

 

 

 

Hinihintay ni Kris si Chanyeol sa lugar na kung saan sila dapat magkita. Sana naman, mabawi na ni Kris ang iPad niya.

 

 

  
  
  
_Always remember the four Rs of moving on_

 

_._

_**First R: Return of Stuff.** Magkita kayo hindi para sa inyong final MOMOL. Magkita kayo para magsaulian ng gamit. Lahat ng investments, material o emotional, ibalik mo na sa kanya! Nang sa gayon, lahat ng memories, masaya o mapait, ay mas madaling kalimutan._

“Oh, ayan,” sabi ni Kris, habang ibinabalik ang isang maliit na kahong naglalaman ng mga concert ticket na ibinigay sa kanya ni Chanyeol at iilang mga maliliit na bagay na nakuha niya. “Iyan na lahat ng ibinigay mo sa akin sa isang taong nagging tayo.”

Hindi pa rin niyang maiwasang ihambing ang mga mumurahing bagay na ito, kumpara sa iPad na kinuha sa kanya ni Chanyeol.

“Heto, may mixtape akong ginawa para sa’yo, Kris,” sabi ni Chanyeol. “Sana mapasikat ng SME ang mga kanta… at sana magustuhan mo rin.”

Sinubukang hawakan ni Chanyeol ang mga kamay niya, pero hindi na talaga kaya ni Kris na isikmura ito.

_**Second R: Reverse Bittering.** Mag-isip ka ng mga bagay na pangit sa kanya. Mga bagay na aayawan mo siya._

Hindi alam ni Kris kung anong nagustuhan sa kanya ni Chanyeol, at lalong hindi niya maintindihan kung bakit siya pumatol dito.

“Chanyeol, minahal mo ba talaga ako?”

Biglang nag-ring ang phone ni Chanyeol. Wow lang. Masyadong maganda ang timing nito. Grabe lang.

“Teka lang. Kailangan ko itong sagutin.”

Tumayo si Chanyeol nang walang tulong sa crutches at sinagot ang telepono. So hindi pala injured ang tao. Lumaki ang mata niya at marahil napansin na rin ito ni Chanyeol. Nagpanggap siyang nasaktan siya, pero huli na. Boking na boking na ang acting niya.

Binawi ni Kris ang iPad habang paalis na siya sa restaurant.

“Hoy, Kris!” sigaw ni Chanyeol. “Ibalik mo ‘yang iPad ko! Di pa ako nanalo sa Flappy Bird!”

Itinaas ni Kris ang iPad na hawak niya. “Ito ba?” Hindi siya nagdalawang isip na ihampas ang halatang pekeng gadget sa mukha ni Chanyeol.

“iPad mini mo mukha mo,” bulong niya binato ang iPad sa sofang hinihigaan ngayon ni Chanyeol.

“Oh, ano, Kuya Youngwoon? Ate Jungsoo? Tara? Inom tayo?” tinanong niya sa mga dating katrabaho sa SME/kaibigan na sinamahan siya diyan habang papalabas sila ng lugar.

 

 

 

 

 

  
  
  
**MAGLASING  
Alagaan mo lang ang iyong atay, at huwag kang gagawa ng eksena, please!**

 

 

 

Naka-ilang shot na rin si Junmyeon sa bar, at wala na siyang pakialam kung gaano siyang kawasak. Una, nagkanda-leche ang kompanya, tapos… dumagdag pa ang balitang ikakasal si Kyungsoo sa iba.

“Kanina pa kita pinagmamasdan,” bati sa kanya ng isang boses. Tiningnan ni Junmyeon nang maigi ang katabi. Matalim ang cheekbones nito at mukhang may binabalak na biro. Pakiramdam niyang nakita na niya ito dati, kaya lang, hindi lang niya maalala kung saan. “Ang pangit ng mukha mo. You have the face of a broken heart.”

“Kilala ba kita?” tanong ni Junmyeon. Wala siya sa mood makipagbiruan.

Naglabas ng calling card ang lalaki. “Jongdae Kim. Taxi Driver. Singer. Actor,” pakilala nito sabay kindat. “Better than your all-time faves.”

“And…?”

“At higit sa lahat, taga-bigay payo sa mga wasak ang puso. May I?” sabay turo ni Jongdae sa phone ni Junmyeon.

“Go lang,” buntonghininga ni Junmyeon.

“Gusto mo siyang balikan?” sabi ni Jongdae, tinitingnan ang huling tweet ni Kyungsoo.

Umiling si Junmyeon.

“Aaah, gusto mo siyang kalimutan.”

Tumagay ulit si Junmyeon. “Alam ko nang may mali, mula noong sinabi niya sa aking kailangan naming mag-usap,” kinwento niya. “I knew na gusto niyang ibalik ang singsing at ayaw na niya akong pakasalan. Malamang, wala siyang sinabi. Inunahan ko na siya.”

Hindi makapaniwala si Junmyeon na sinasabi niya ito sa isang taong hindi niya kilala. “She was relieved,” hindi pa rin siya makapaniwala. “So I checked up on her, and I read her tweets… sabi niya ‘Finally he left…’ at ngayon may ibang lalaki na siya.”

“Aray,” bulong ni Jongdae, akala mo siya ang nasaktan. “Alat niyan, pare.”

“Iniwasan kong masaktan, kaya ako na ang nanakit.”

“Wise iyang ginawa mo, pero hindi iyon wise dito,” sabay turo ni Jongdae sa puso ni Junmyeon. “Someone wise once said, ‘kung hindi mutual ang feeling, puwes gawin mong mutual.’ Kung ayaw niya sa’yo, dapat, ayawan mo rin siya!”

May napansin si Junmyeon na pumasok sa club.

“Uy! Tingnan mo yung blonde na kapapasok lang! Chicks, pare!”

 

 

 

 

_**Third R: Rebound**. Humanap ka ng kapalit. Kung gaanong ka-kontrobersiyal ang technique na ito, ay ganoon rin siyang ka-effective._

Pumasok si Kris sa club kasabay ni Youngwoon at Jungsoo. Di nga niya alam bakit siya pumayag mang-third wheel sa date nila. Oh well, nangako nga naman ang mag-asawang ‘to na ipapakilala nila si Kris sa mga papable na lalaki. Since nag-CR si Jungsoo, sila ni Youngwoon ang nautusang kumuha ng table nila.

“Kriiiiiiis,” may narinig siyang boses na di niya inaasahang marinig. Lalong di niya inaasahang makakita ng isang wasak na Junmyeon sa harapan niya.

“Kris,” bati nito sabay akbay sa kanya. “Ang ganda natin tonight ah. I should be proud of myself. I turned you into that… But you… turned me into this.”

Hindi alam ni Kris kung paanong kikilos. Natatakot siya sa lasing na side ni Junmyeon. By instinct, nagtago siya sa likod ni Youngwoon.

“Sir Junmyeon,” babala ni Youngwoon. Mas malaking tao si Youngwoon kay Junmyeon, kaya, kung umabot sa sapakan ito… madaling mananalo si Youngwoon.

“Tell me, Kris,” tanong ni Junmyeon, masyadong iniinvade na ang personal space ni Kris. “OK ka na? Umiiyak ka pa ba? Ano?” Halos hipuin na ni Junmyeon si Kris at hindi makawala si Kris sa kapit niya.

“Sir Junmyeon,” babala ni Youngwoon, habang tinutulungan si Kris. “Binabastos mo na ang bata.”

“Bakit ka ba nangingialam?” Tumawa si Junmyeon. “Don’t tell me, binigay mo virginity mo ditto kay Youngwoon? Alam ba ni Jungsoo ito?”

The fuck? Hindi na kaya ni Kris pakinggan ang mga pinagsasabi ni Junmyeon. Mas kupal pa pala siya kay Chanyeol kung wasak. Mas gugustuhin sanang mag-walk out na lang ni Kris para wala nang gulo, kung hindi sinampal ng bagong dating na Jungsoo si Junmyeon.

Aatake n asana si Junmyeon kung hindi siya inunahan ni Youngwoon. “Saktan mo asawa ko, ako makakaharap mo,” bulong ni Youngwoon bago niya sinuntok si Junmyeon.

Siyempre, hindi magpapatalo si Junmyeon at tumira rin siya. Sumisigaw sina Kris at Jungsoo na tigilan nila ang gulo. Habang nakatumba si Junmyeon, dumaan si Jongae, nagaayos lang ng sleeves ng polo bago tulungang tumayo si Junmyeon. Humarap siya, at bigla na lang rin siyang sinapak ni Yunho.

“TANGINA MO! HALIKA RITO!” sinigaw ni Junmyeon habang inaawat nina Kris at Jaejoong si Yunho. “Babasagin ko iyang mukha mo!”

Nang makaalis na silang lahat at kumalma na ulit ang buong club, umahon si Jongdae sa lugar na pinagtataguan. Hawak-hawak niya ang kanyang duguang ilong at tinanong si Junmyeon,

“Pare, iyong totoo… Kanino ka ba may problema? Sa girl sa past? O itong girl sa present?”

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

  
  
  
**MATUTONG MAHALIN ANG SARILI MO (ULIT)  
Paano kang mamahalin ng ibang tao kung hindi mo kayang masikmura ang sarili mo?**

 

 

 

 **  
_Fourth R: Revenge._  
** _Revenge sa past wasak self mo. Sabi nga nila, the best revenge is to live happily._

Mahirap ang mag-move on, pero kakayanin din ni Kris. Nagpapaka-abala lang siyang naghahanap ng panibagong trabaho. Naghihintay na lang siya ng sagot mula sa YG and JYP. Sa tingin niya, isa sa mga iyon, kukunin siya. Tapos, may mga offer pa ang Woolim at WM kung sakaling walang patutunguhan ang dalawang naunang agency.

Habang papalabas siya sa kanyang final interview, may taong naghihintay sa kanya sa labas. “Kris!” bati niya. Medyo naiilang pa rin siya dahil sa nangyari sa club, at naiinis pa rin siya sa kinilos ni Junmyeon doon.

“Ano ba?” tinanong niya.

“Gusto ko sanang humingi ng tawad for all I’ve done,” sabi ni Junmyeon. “Sinaktan ko ang iisang taong hindi dapat masaktan. Imbis na inayos kita, lalo kong sinira ang buhay mo. Pinasaya mo ako ulit. You made me a better person. I think I’m falling in love with you, Kris.”

Maganda ito pakinggan, pero alam ni Kris na hindi pa rin siya handang magmahal ulit. “Tama na ‘yang love na ‘yan, Junmyeon. Naka-quota na ako,” inamin niya, habang umaasang sapat na ito para sumuko si Junmyeon.

“Akala ko naniniwala ka sa true love? Huwag kang tumulad sa akin, Kris,” halos nagmakaawa si Junmyeon. “Gago, kupal, at higit sa lahat bitter.”

Kahit di man niya aminin sa sarili niya, naniniwala pa rin siya sa true love, kahit anong mangyari. Umaasa pa rin siyang may magmamahal sa kanya for who she is, kahit anong mangyari.

“Junmyeon, may kailangan akong sabihin sa’yo,” inamin ni Kris. “If may isang bagay kang naituro sa akin, iyon ay unahin kong mahalin ang sarili ko. Paano kong makukumbinsi ang ibang tao na mahalin ako kung di ko kilala at mahal ang sarili ko?

Tapos, sa kaso natin, kinailangan mo pa akong pagandahin para lang mahalin mo ako. Minahal mo ba ako noong pangit ako? Malamang hindi. Kinailangan mo akong ayusan ayon sa standards mo muna. Pinilit mo akong baguhin ang ilang aspekto ng sarili ko, hindi lang para sa kompanya, kung hindi para sa’yo nang hindi mo namamalayan.

Paano ako makakasiguro kung totoong mahal mo ako? Na hindi lang ako rebound kay Kyungsoo?

Alam mo… maybe next time na lang natin ito pag-usapan. Mahuhuli na ako sa interview ko sa Woolim!”

 

 

 

Nang naghiwalay sila ni Junmyeon, alam ni Kris na hindi siya ang huling pagkakataon niya sa true love. Dadating at dadating rin iyon, basta magtiwala lang siya sa sarili niya. Pero ngayon, sarili niya ang aatupagin niya, para pagdating ng “The One” na talaga, handang-handa na siya at hindi na siya magkakamali ulit.

 

 

 

Tiningnan ni Junmyeon ang paalis na si Kris. Gusto niya sanang habulin pero alam niyang lalong maiinis lang si Kris sa kanya kung ipilit niya ang sarili niya ngayon. Timing lang ‘yan talaga. Naalala niya ang sinabi ng lolo at tatay niya noong nakaraang gabi.

_“Natalo ka? Eh di natalo ka. But we have to cut our losses. Accept the shame, and then stand up. If you don't, you might miss out on better opportunities, better people, and a better relationship.”_

Alam niyang he screwed up big time kay Kris. Subalit ngayon, wala na iyon. Lumayo na siya, at kailangan niyang humanap ng tamang pagkakataon. Napaupo siya sa hagdanan nang nakita niya ang taxi ni Jongdae. “Apir!” bati ni Jongdae habang tinatabihan siya sa hagdanan. “Anong ginagawa mo?”

“Panibagong kanta… tungkol sa unrequited love. May maipapayo ka ba?”

“Ay… Madali lang ‘yan,” sagot ni Jongdae. “Heto ang mga top reasons kung bakit hindi ka crush ng crush mo:

_1\. Napapangitan sila sa’yo_   
_2\. Masama ugali mo_   
_3\. Hindi nila gusto mga trip mong TV show_   
_4\. Sabi ng mga horoscope niyo, di daw kayo bagay_   
_5\. Wala ka sa radar niya at di ka niya napapansin_   
_6\. Isa sa inyo, may syota na_   
_7\. Kung wala namang may syota, may crush siyang iba”_

"Why don’t you love me, the way I love you?” kanta ni Junmyeon.

Tumingin si Jongdae sa mga mata ni Junmyeon at sinabing, “Kasi ginago mo siya.”

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

  
  
  
**EPILOGO:  
  
MAGHANAP KA NG TAONG MAMAHALIN KA NANG LUBUSAN AND FOR KEEPS  
Matagal bago ito mangyari for most people, pero, go, push lang.**

 

 

 

Kauuwi lang ni Kris sa bahay mula sa trabaho niya sa FNC Entertainment. Project-based lang muna ito, pero puwede na rin. At least, may oras si Kris para sa sarili niya. Nakita niyang bumababa si Junmyeon sa isang taxi, kasama ng lalaking kasama niya sa club noong nagkasapakan sila ni Youngwoon.

“Kung ma-busted ka, pasa mo na lang siya sa akin,” bulong ng taxi driver kay Junmyeon.

“Asa ka pa!” sagot ni Junmyeon dito.

Hindi muna nagpakita si Kris, at gusto niyang malaman anong sasabihin ni Junmyeon sa mga kapatid at magulang.

“Yixing,” sabi ni Junmyeon sa kapatid na kalalabas lang para sagutin ang gate. “Andyan ba ang ate mo?”

Umirap si Yixing. “Wala si Ate. At kahit andito siya, hindi siya magpapakita sa’yo! So umalis ka na bago ka pa makita nina Mama at Papa”

“Yixing, please,” sabi ni Junmyeon.

“Junmyeon. Tama na.” sabi ni Kris.

“Kris, please,” sabi ni Junmyeon. “May kailangan akong aminin sa’yo.

That night I kissed you, I really wanted you to be my girlfriend. I really wanted that kiss. I wanted you to be my girlfriend, not just that night, but for as long as it can last. I was real that night. Hindi iyon test. Hindi ko lang nasabi iyon dahil sa galit ko kay Sehun.

Kris, gusto kita halikan ngayon para maramdaman mo kung gaano kitang kamahal.

I love you, Kris.”

Maganda lahat ito, pero may mga bagay na kailangan niyang linawin.

“Paano kung paiiyakin mo ako ulit?”

“Pupunasan ko luha mo.”

“Paano kung hindi happy ending?”

“Magsisimula tayo nang paulit-ulit hanggang makuha natin ang happy ending na ‘yon.”

“Paano kung sabihin kong gusto kitang halikan ngayon, pero nahihiya lang ako?”

“Puwes, sasabihin ko na ang babaeng katulad mo ay hindi dapat ikahiya,” sagot ni Junmyeon. “Kung ayos lang po iyon sa inyo, Tito Henry at Tita Zhou Mi.”

Tumawa si Henry habang tinanong ni Zhou Mi, “Bakit? Nag- “I love you too ka na ba?”

“Ayeeeeee!” humiyaw si Yixing at ang mga magulang ni Kris. At kahit ang taxi driver na si Jongdae, humihiyaw na rin habang inaabot kay Junmyeon ang kanyang gitara.

“Keribells na ‘yan, Mudra at Papi,” siniko ni Yixing ang mga magulang.

Tumingin si Kris sa mga magulang, tapos tumingin ulit kay Junmyeon. Aminado siyang type na type niya si Junmyeon, at napapamahal na siya dito. Masaya siya kung kasama niya ito, at kaya siyang pahalagahan ng lalaki. “Sasabihin ko pa lang sana… Kung OK lang sa inyo ni Papa.”

“Sige na nga,” sabi ng nanay habang ngumingiti.

Lumapit si Kris kay Junmyeon, magaan ang pakiramdam niya sa puso at isipan. Ang tagal mula nang maging ganito siyang kasaya. “Junmyeon, I love you too!”

“KISS!” nagsigawan sina Yixing, Jongdae, at ang mga kapitbahay na naki-usi.

Nagkalapit ang mga mukha nila, pero imbis na halikan siya ni Junmyeon, nagsimula itong tumugtog ng kantang ginawa niya.

_“Muling lalapit_   
_Ang liwanag sa paligid_   
_At ang tinig_   
_Na sa akin nagsasabing_

 

 

_Hindi mapipigil ang mundo  
Papatunayan ang pangako”_

“Hindi mo ba ako hahalikan?” tanong ni Kris.

“Wait lang,” ngiti ni Junmyeon habang tinutuloy ang kanta.

 

_“Dahil kailangan ka_   
_Kailangang pakita natin tayo'y iba_   
_At kahit pa_   
_Hindi papigil sa mundo_   
_At sa umagang darating_   
_Lahat ay aking kakayanin_   
_At kahit pa ikaw lang at ako”_

At sa wakas, nagkatagpo na rin ang mga labi nila. Di inaasahan ni Kris na ganitong kasarap pala ang tamis ng true love’s kiss.

 

 

 

“Bahala na kung tawagin kang tanga. Pero kung in love ka, eh di in love! Wala ka nang magagawa kung hindi sundin ang tibok ng iyong heart.” sabi ni Jongdae mula sa ibabaw ng puno habang pinanonood sina Kris at Junmyeon.

“Guys, masaya pa ang life—pero mas masaya kung may ka-MOMOL ka, tulad nina Kris at Junmyeon!” sabi ni Jongdae sa mga batang katabi niya. “Pero, ang pinakamahalaga, kung matatanggap ng mga pangit na tulad mo, na deserving kayong makakuha ng happy ending.

Kung sakaling masawi ka ngayon, hindi ibig sabihin noon, sawi ka forever.

Always remember, ang puso ialay sa laban—kapalit ay tagumpay.”

 

 

  
  
  
-30-

**Author's Note:**

> Notes:  
> \- Di ko alam anong hinithit ko noong sinusulat ko ito  
> \- Maraming salamat kina Bea, Dan, Reeza, at An unni para sa tulong, beta, paghawak ng kamay, at pakikinig sa mga reklamo ko  
> \- Special mention kay Agot para sa "Hindi facial wash ang Safeguard" na linya ni Baekhyun.


End file.
